Princess Leia, Slave to Jabba the hutt
by Monroe1817
Summary: Although Princess Leia had successfully freed Han Solo from carbonite, she and her lover were immediately captured by the crime lord Jabba the Hutt...
1. Chapter 1 - Captured

Princess Leia had successfuly freed Han Solo from carbonite, she and her lover were immediately captured by the crime lord Jabba the Hutt, who had seen through her disguise as the bounty hunter Boussh.

As Jabba's guards dragged Solo off to the dungeon, Lando Calrissian attempted to lead Leia away too, not wanting the princess to have to suffer Jabba's attentions.

However, during his one-sided conversation with Solo, the Hutt had already gotten a good look at the princess, who glared at him as he insulted and threatened the smuggler. Leia could barely hide her disgust as she laid eyes on the fat Hutt, his rotten stench wafting over her ten feet away. He was the most repulsive being she'd ever encountered. Conversely, Jabba was immediately attracted to the princess. At once he desired to enjoy her loveliness, and for a long time to come.

Jabba's lust for humanoid females like Leia originates from years of Hutt tradition. Thousands of years ago on Nal Hutta, ancient Hutt tribes would kidnap beautiful females like Leia and force them into sexual slavery. As a result, certain Hutts developed an evolutionary lust for beautiful humanoid females. Upon seeing her face alone, Jabba was especially aroused. His tail began to harden as he thought of the pleasure her body would give him.

Jabba had already spent several years attempting to get his slimy hands on the princess, as she was often the subject of Jabba's perverted fantasies when no slave girl was present to pleasure him. He had employed several bounty hunters in recent years to bring Leia to the palace for Jabba to rape, but none were successful. The more failed, the more Jabba's anger and infatuation for the Princess grew. And now here she was - she had walked right into the palace, therefore her beauty now belonged to him only. His tail beat against the throne in excitement as he leered at her. He had decided long ago that Princess Leia would bear his Hutt seed and give him another son, and now it was time to fulfill that intense desire.

Lando gripped Leia's arm and attempted to lead her away. Suddenly, they heard the gangster slug's booming voice: "Stop! Bring her to me."

Lando hesitated, dreading what was coming next, knowing of Jabba's intense sexual lust for females. Leia, however, in a credit to her inner strength, simply whispered a quick assurance to him: "I'll be alright."

"I'm not so sure," Lando replied, before the lecherous head Gamorrean guard, Jubnuk, lustfully grabbed Leia and pushed her to Jabba's dias, leaving Lando behind.

Unfortunately for Leia, she had no idea of the perverse lust Hutts had for women like her. Most of the women the Hutts enslaved were either executed in a way that aroused their master, or were unfortunate enough to be kept alive to pleasure them on a daily basis. The few who managed to escape went into hiding, too tramautized to tell anyone of the disgusting sexual acts that they were forced to have with their Hutt captor.

Jabba's appreciation of Leia's charming features deepened as she was brought closer before him, struggling all the way. Watching her resist her inevitable meeting with him he groaned deeply, relishing the opportunity to tame such beauty and fierceness.

Crossing the final few feet seperating her from the Hutt's throne, Leia uttered a quick threat. "We have powerful friends, Jabba. You're going to regret this." The words did not come out as strongly as she had wished. She hadn't noticed before how truly massive he was, especially his head. His orange eyes in particular were incredible in size and bewildering in their reptilian complexity, as both his pupils and irises expanded and contracted independently of each other in pleasure at the sight of her. Leia quickly found that she could not maintain eye contact with the Hutt for long before she began to feel weakened by his vast, piercing gaze, but she also found it incredibly difficult to look away once he had locked eyes with her, losing herself in their orange gleaming. Thus, by the time she was brought fully to stand on his throne she was quite limp, allowing Jubnuk to shove her body rudely into the Hutt's tremendous girth.

Jabba stretched his left hand around her waist and placed it commandingly on her hip. Then he drew her even closer to himself, until their faces were mere inches apart, her stomach pressed against his oily snake-like skin. Only after he had again locked eyes with Leia and noticed that she was weakening did he respond to her threat.

"Oh, I'm sure. But in the meantime I will thoroughly enjoy the pleasure of your company."

Leia, meanwhile unable to hide the fear now visible on her lovely face, gazed, terrified, at Jabba. Large, gross fingers groping at her hip and side, he took in her scent through his flared nostrils and then breathed out his appreciation through his hideous maw: "Leia..."

Jabba then poked his fat, dripping tongue out to Leia, offering it to her with lust. Leia glanced at his tongue and instantly she knew what Jabba wanted. Repulsed and fearful, Princess Leia quickly turned away, a beautifully revolted and terrified moan escaping her lips: "Oohhh", while the sound of both Jabba's squelching tongue and his gurglely grunt of longing sounded in her right ear. She managed to miss contact with his tongue, but Jabba was determined. His tongue emerged a second time, and despite Leia's attempt to push herself away from the ravaging Hutt, the tip of the slimy appendage managed to poke her ear and then flick away strand of her hair. Another wet gurgle escaped him; Leia would not give him the satisfaction of another moan.

Just then, "Oh, I can't bear to watch," C-3PO said, watching the Hutt's amorous display. He hid behind Ree-Yees, the three-eyed alien.

Leia held back her urge to bite Jabba's tongue as it explored her neck. When she got away from this slug of Hutt, she'd take a long bath. Meanwhile Jabba delighted in the flavor of the princess. She looked as good as she tasted, but he had no intention of devouring her. This beautiful young woman would make an excellent trophy for this throne, and who knew what entertainment she might bring? Besides, it wasn't often he had a royal slave. And it was this royal pride that fueled her strength to resist him.

Amused at the sight of Leia being repelled by his tongue, Jabba brought his left hand to the chin of the captive princess and forced her to stare directly at his face. With Leia unable to avert her head, all Leia could do was moan in disgust even more as Jabba proceeded to lick her entire face and cover it in slime. In the meantime, Jabba's right arm, which still encircled Leia's waist, pressed her even closer into the Hutt's bulking mass, ensuring that the princess's clothes were covered in slime too.

Now holding Leia tightly against his stinking mass, he extended his tongue yet further to explore more of her face, sounding his low and wet grunts deliberately right close to Leia's ear. She fought back, but it was no use. Jabba's hunger for the princess would not be denied. He slopped his tongue across her lovely cheek, flicking it near her mouth with the intention of tasting her lips. Leia fought back now with increasing desperation, hitting and slapping the Hutt's oily flesh and kicking at his belly, now unable to contain her frantic moaning. Salacious Crumb roared with laughter.

Praying that it would stop soon, she continued to battle Jabba's will to kiss her. But it did not stop. It felt like a lifetime that Jabba's tongue wriggled against her cheek trying to get in her mouth, all the while his deep, wet, eager grunts and the laughter of the court haunting her.

Jabba mindlessly attacked Leia with his affection, his only priority to taste her arousing skin, the skin of a princess. . . his princess, now.

Leia's moans soon grew louder and more urgent over the next several minutes, in which Jabba would not let up trying to get inside her mouth, until suddenly Jabba's great voice boomed out in laughter along with the rest of the court members. Allowed a moment to breathe, Leia jerked back and gasped for air, neck still faced away from the gluttonous Hutt. A thin string of spittle connecting their mouths. A flick of the fat tongue broke it, and the glob dangled from Leia's pretty red lips as she panted.

His mucus and saliva dripped down all over the side of her face, her lovely skin thoroughly slathered with Jabba's affections. Leia managed to get several breaths in while the laughter of Jabba and the court continued, but her respite was not long. Once his laughter ceased, he hungrily seized the princess with a grunt and pulled her in for more. Leia was not prepared for the quick movement and was vulnerable to his kiss. Squirming, the princess whimpered, "No! Please. . .". He slithered his tongue over her lips, in a slow moment of savoring, trailed down to her beautiful neck, slobbered up her chin again and then plunged the squishy appendage through her full, luscious red lips.

Jabba relished her exquisite taste and the vocal vibrations of her revolted groans. His strong reptiliian tongue easily dominated her weaker mammalian one, then expanded its conquest to her curious teeth. With her mouth full of the strange, bitter taste of the Hutt's saliva, Leia could not help but become overwhelmingly nauseated, this one gross sensation dominating all her fear, now left only with pure disgust, as this inhuman tongue full of rot and rancid fluid plunged deeper into her mouth and down her throat with insane lust. Her knees buckled and her resilience began to give way even more to the Hutt's gross assault. Jabba tightened his grip on her body to hold her up for his continued exploration of her mouth. Leia gagged slightly as Jabba's tounge brushed the back of her throat. While Leia continued to gag on Jabba's fat tongue, the Hutt decided to explore her body in other ways as he lustfully groped the princess's rounded butt, moaning with pleasure as his tail continued to harden. Tears stung at the sides of Leia's eyes as the foul gangster's tongue stroked her own, making sure to coat every inch of her mouth with his own saliva. Already failing to supress how grossed out she was by Jabba, tears now trailed, on top of it all, down her beautiful cheeks. Nonetheless, whatever he intended for her, she wouldn't break.

Jabba's strong tongue finally ceased its exploration of her mouth and withdrew. Leia jerked back from the Hutt once again, accidentally swallowing his slimy mucus-saliva combination and coughing to expel the slime from her mouth. "You taste good, princess." Jabba said, grasping her butt and pulling her closer. "I have waited a long time for this . . .it intrigues me to guess what the rest of you will taste like." Leia shivered, not liking the sound of his statement.

Jabba brought his left hand to stroke her cheek. As Leia closed her eyes in repulsion, Leia decided that she would have to break the Hutt's grip on her body by force. She tried to remove Jabba's right arm from her waist, but the Hutt's grip was too strong for her to overcome. Mocking the princess once more, Jabba moved his right arm to Leia's butt and gave it a strong squeeze, causing Leia to flinch again.

She was horribly repulsed, her lips smeared with his saliva as she turned away once more, pursing her lips as Jabba licked her face again, slopping his tongue down her neck.

She then braced herself for whatever depravities Jabba intended to submit her to. She swore that, contrary to their original plan, she would kill the Hutt herself as soon as Luke had assured the safety of the others. She knew that it would be a nasty experience until Luke arrived. Whether she would return from the palace the same girl, she didn't know. Fully hiding away her resolve now, the princess gazed again into the eyes of her new master, and-with a quiet dignity only a princess could possess-awaited his first command.


	2. Chapter 2 - Exposed, Part 1

Jabba continued molesting Leia as the crowd cheered, laughing at the woman as she squirmed and tried to break loose. He thought of how they had been up all night, and decided they deserved a good reward. A show unlike any they had seen before, a royal woman brought to the lowest rank of them all. Besides, ugly ubese armor was not suitable for a sexy, royal woman who was to service him for the rest of her life. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this. "My friends!" he shouted, his tail throbbing in excitement. "We have captured a very lovely guest here tonight!"

Jubnuk, the Gammorean guard, lustfully dragged Leia to the center of the throne room, attempting to grope her chest through the bulky armor. He looked at Jabba with a waiting glance, grunting out a question in Gammorean. "What shall be done with this lovely girl?" C-3PO translated, looking at Jabba. Jabba rumbled a question in Huttese, making Threepio tremble. Jabba spoke in both Huttese and basic, so he alternated to Huttese to make Leia more uncertain about her fate. He loved seeing the fear in his Princess's eyes. "Oh dear." C-3PO said with a shudder. "His exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, decrees that the woman before him shall be prepared for a life of service to his eminence. But first, he requests that his royal guards, the Gammoreans, deprive her of her clothing, seeing as...it is...most unfeminine for a royal woman." The crowd roared as Lando stepped forward, with Leia giving him a look that told him not to blow his cover.

The Gammorean guards stepped forward, lust in their eyes as several of them, including the guard called Jubnuk who had been the first of the guards to touch her, surrounded her, grabbing at her clothing in a wild race to expose as much flesh as possible. Her belt and helmet were thrown to the ground, followed by the bandolier crossed over her armor. The reality of Leia's predicament sunk in as she realized they weren't just removing her weaponry, they were going to strip her of all outer clothing. Her defense instincts kicked in at the thought of being exposed before males, and she fought back with all her might.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Leia growled, kicking one of the guards as he ripped her coat open. Jabba chuckled as he watched the feisty princess struggle against the Gammorreans, swallowing a paddy frog and licking his lips as Leia's outer clothes were removed. His tail began to throb with excitement as her toned sexy tummy became exposed by her sheer undershirt. Suddenly Leia felt something wet touch her lower back, and realized a Gammorean guard was sucking on her flesh, his hand reaching up to grope her vulva through her panties. She cried out and fought with all she had. "Get off of me!" She yelled, kicking one of the guards in the crotch as he slapped her bottom.

Several guards were kicked and punched before Jubnuk delivered a strategic blow to Leia's kidneys, and another blow to her crotch and breasts, making her double over in pain. Leia tried to fight back, slapping and kicking as her pants were roughly undone, sending buttons and pieces of zipper falling to the ground. "Hold still, whore!" He growled as he wrapped his arms under her arms and behind her head in a full nelson. Leia felt his fingers on her face as he grabbed her he squeezes her face and Leia felt his him run his fingers over her face. Leia kicked backwards, kicking Jubnuk in the crotch as another guard held his fist in front of her face. "If you touch me, I'll-!" "Stop!" Jabba boomed, causing Leia and the guards to freeze mid-brawl in the center of the room as Leia now stood half-naked before the crowd.

The Gammoreans quickly realized that Jabba was talking to the princess, and quickly resumed stripping Leia before she could react. Had they not been restrained by a firm athletic bra and her undershirt, Leia's breasts would have bounced as her pants dropped to her knees, exposing a dark pair of panties. Had it not been for the wide defensive stance of her legs, her pants would've already been dropped on the ground. "I see now that this woman is a force to be reckoned with." Lando walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically, looking into Leia's brown eyes as if to say " _Relax, I'm here. Don't be afraid_.". The half-naked princess shivered with fear but glared at Jabba, remaining defiant in the face of this treatment.

Leia shivered in fear as Jubnuk grinned proudly, groping her barely-covered breasts with his filthy hands. She closed her eyes in defeat, slowly pulling her pants back up and pulling her jacket closed again. "If your guards touch me again, I'll make sure they regret it." Leia growled, glaring at Jabba and pulling her jacket back on as her legs shivered with anger. Jabba smiled at Leia's resistance, then realized that he could humiliate the proud, defiant Princess even more than he already had. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this. He then decided upon a more humiliating way for Leia's sexy body to be exposed, and licked her lips in anticipation of it.

"My lady, I admire your resistance. I like that in my women." Jabba announced, licking his lips and drinking in the sight of the still fully-dressed woman before him as she tried in vain to keep the curves and contours of her body a secret from him and his courtiers. "But your clothes are to come off your sexy body right now...or Solo and the Wookie will die." Jabba threatened. Leia's wide brown eyes opened in fear, shocked at how easily Jabba had defeated her. Jabba was already holding her closest friends captive, probably torturing them for his amusement.

Although the plan had already failed, she had risked her life by coming here to rescue Han; was she really going to let him be executed simply because she refused to strip for Jabba? "No answer?" Jabba said, smirking at the frazzled princess as she shivered with fear. "Jubnuk, bring the prisoners to the Rancor pit!" "No!" Leia called out, realizing too late that she had dropped her defiant cover. There was no use pretending. "Please don't." she begged quietly. Her vulnerability was now clear to everyone, Jabba most of all. "Then you have two choices, slut." Jabba said as Leia walked into the center of the throne room. "Either you strip down while my friends and I watch, or your friends will be eaten while you watch."

Completely defeated now, Leia closed her eyes. She far preferred the notion of a public show of her nudity over a public execution of both her close friend Chewbacca and her lover Han Solo. "Well, my pet?" Jabba asked as he leered at her half-naked form. Leia sighed as she undid her jacket and stepped out of the pants, shifting them off to the side and exposing her padded panties and her long, milky-white legs as the crowd cheered. They were toned and firm from working out and running in the past few months since the Hoth base was lost, and their long length seemed to arouse Jabba. "More!" shouted one of the patrons, whistling crudely and slapping the table. "Yeah, take it off!" yelled another one as he made an exceptionally crude hand gesture. Leia glared towards the raucous den of thieves, but realizing her defeat, pulled off her jacket and shredded undershirt, tossing it to the ground and standing in her firm black athletic bra and panties with her hands on her hips.

"Well, my lovely lady?" Jabba asked, licking his lips in anticipation. "I took my clothes off, isn't that what you wanted?" Leia said, growling under her breath as she stood there in a padded pair of panties and matching workout brasserie. "I said to show your body to my friends." Jabba said with a smirk. "I never said there could be any clothing on it" "What... do you mean...?" Leia asked as she shivered in humiliation, terrified with the fact that she already knew the answer to her own question.

"I never said there could be any clothing on your body." Said Jabba, licking his lips. "Your bra and panties count as clothing, although a respectable woman would never wear only her underclothes in public, isn't that right?" Leia shuddered at the words "a respectable woman". Her fears were true, Jabba was intending to humiliate her by reducing her from a proud, conservative royal woman into a cheap whore for all to see. Only a whore would take all her clothes off in public, shameless and flirtatious. "Now strip... and show us what you look like...in your natural human state!"

Leia hesitated, looking around the court. A look from Jabba immediately made her choice clear, it was either a show of her nudity or her friends' executions. She slowly undid the first hook of her athletic bra, furious at having to show her nude body to Jabba and his court. "Remove your clothing slowly or I will have my men do it. And trust me, they will be delighted to touch you..." Leia realized she had no choice and continued removing her bra, shaking as her full, firm bosoms sprang out from their restraining garment, revealing their full 36-C size. Jabba licked his lips as Leia shyly kept one arm over her exposed breasts, putting one hand down the front of her padded panties. She stood still, her heart pounding. Leia never felt comfortable with her chest size it was large and very out out of place with her body her stomach was flat and prefect. Jabba justured.

Jabba nodded and made a hand gesture towards Leia. "Take them off." He said. Leia closed her eyes as she pulled the little black panties down, making them slide down her slim legs and kicking them away along with, to her discomfort, her sanitary pad. She then placed her hands over her bare crotch and breasts as men jeered at her and shouted crude comments. "That's not good enough, my pet!" Jabba roared. "These men have wanted to see you bare and unclothed for their troubles! Take your hands off your body or Solo and that creature in the dungeon will die!"

Leia's heart pounded with fear as she stood with her breasts and womanhood just barely covered by her small, pliable hands. She prayed for something, anything, to cause enough alarm and distraction to keep her from stripping and retain some tiny measure of modesty. She realized just how completely her female privacy had been stripped from her. Not just her body, but Leia's emotions were completely on display here, since they could instantly tell what she was thinking.

What else would a young woman think except "Goddess, please help save me from this humiliation!" in this scenario? Leia knew the answer was nothing else, because her mind was filled with thoughts just like that and more, wishing for anything that would draw attention away from her body as she stood before the crowd, humiliated beyond measure at being completely in the raw before strangers. "Oh dear!" C-3PO said as he briefly looked back at the scene. "What in the world are you thinking?" Jabba pushed the droid away as Leia looked away, ashamed beyond measure that she was now fully and utterly naked before a crowd which consisted primarily of drunken, horny males.

"My pretty girl...do not hide such natural beauty from our eyes," he purred to the naked princess as she stood exposed and humiliated, shivering both from fear and the cold air in the throne room. Leia looked around and saw several Gammoreans picking up her clothes and tossing them to the horny crowd, being met with cheers as a few Jawas grabbed her helmet and air tanks. "Such a lovely body should not be kept to yourself alone. Move your hands and show us what feminine assets you have to offer my court."

Leia was now completely naked and feeling more vulnerable than she had ever felt before in her entire life. She realized she had no choice and fearfully lowered her arms, taking them off her crotch and breasts to finally expose her body to the crowd for all to see. Her neck was firm and long, supporting her head and accentuating her beautiful face, which was only enhanced by her long brown hair. Her breasts were firm, well-rounded and pert, well-sized at 36-C. Her arms were fairly thin but still muscular, and her hands were small and possessed long dexterous fingers. Jabba wondered how they would feel massaging his flesh.

Going further down, her stomach was flat and toned, and Jabba enjoyed how it went concave when she breathed out. Her womanhood was almost invisible because of the thick forest of pubic hair surrounding it, but Jabba licked his lips all the same. As his lustful gaze trailed over her hips and lovely bottom he began to fantasize about how these areas would taste. The fat Hutt could wait no longer to find out. His hardening tail began to throb and violently slap his dais, leaking seminal fluid, and, drool running down his scaly belly, he decided to indulge in his captive lady.

"Come near me, sexy. Come to your new lover!" Jabba boomed, taking in Leia's nude figure. The princess stood for a moment, finally understanding what exactly Jabba desired, processing, with fear and rage, the words he had just spoken to her. Lover. The fat Hutt wanted more than just a kiss . . . much, much more.

Panic quickly overtook her, but she steeled her gaze and kept her lips firm. Leia was prodded forward by Bib Fortuna, who shoved her forward and pinched her exposed buttocks to keep her moving. Leia walked naked to the bloated Hutt through a path that had been cleared for her, ignoring the taunts and jeers flung at her from behind as males exposed their genitals to her and forced her to walk between 2 lines of erect phalluses. The penises rubbed against her naked form, twitching and hardening as she was forced to touch them and increasing her discomfort and fear with every step she took. Once she was within a meter of Jabba, she pounced with a right hook, aiming directly for Jabba's eye. She scowled as his meaty hand caught her small, bony one.

Princess Leia sighed as Jabba pushed her figure against his oily body and her head against his. The drool that now covered her face, the oozy secretions which now spread all over her flesh, and the Hutt's foul odor nauseated Leia to the point where she could have vomited right on the Hutt. As for Jabba, the feeling of a human female's flesh pressed against his bulky hide was one that excited him greatly, and it seemed to him while rubbing her back that the skin of the naked princess was the smoothest and silkiest off any of his other, lesser-born slaves. As Jabba's tail swelled and slithered to wrap around Leia's legs, the Hutt felt more compelled than ever to take away his new slave's virginity and make Leia forever his property. "You'll serve me well as my personal _pleasure_ slave, my lovely," the Hutt spoke, and without warning he forced his tongue inside Leia's mouth.

"Ahhh... Leia ..." Jabba purred, "...you look...delicious."

Leia gagged as the Hutt's vile tongue entered her mouth and she pulled her head back in an attempt to get it out, but Jabba's right hand brought her face right next to Jabba's drooling mouth. The captive princess was absolutely repelled by this alien French kiss, and she struggled fruitlessly as the crimelord's flesh rubbed against her own naked body. His tail coiled close to her leg and caressed it up to her inner thigh as his other hand went to clasp her butt. She could feel that Jabba wanted her, and it only made her want to get away from him and end this nightmare.

But the situation for Leia only worsened as Jabba withdrew his tongue from her now slimy mouth and proceeded to lick her face without any restraint. As Leia loudly moaned in disgust over Jabba's licking, Jabba's right hand went to her plump breasts and fondled them. Leia gasped as her nipples grew hard from Jabba's touch, and she tried to pull herself away from her captor. It was no use as Jabba's left arm seized her strongly by her waist, and now his tail was banging on her thigh. "I will fully relish you, my lovely," said Jabba.

Leia growled as he hugged her close to him, pressing her into the slimy folds of his flesh. "Ahh!" Leia gasped, feeling the sticky slime cover her nude form. "Don't you touch me, you foul piece of–– ohh!" She stuck fast to Jabba's flesh as he licked and molested her body, unhampered by any clothing she would have worn. Leia's fear was palpable as she writhed and moaned in disgust. She would have to be strong. "I will never break." She promised herself. She felt his tail wrapped around her stomach as he felt her breasts and the tail leak cum onto her stomach.

"You are now mine," Jabba said, and brought Leia's cheek with his hand to caress his saliva-coated mouth. Unless she could figure out a plan to escape, she could only agree with Jabba as she feared what would happen to her next.


	3. Chapter 3 - Exposed, Part 2

"You see, Bib? A woman must be made to remove her own clothing." Jabba said as he licked Leia's face. "Females must be deprived of their dignity, made to expose their sacred regions, the life-giving organs of a female, to a male without her consent is a very shameful act, even more so when she does it herself." He groped Leia and pulled her into his skin, making her groan. "Because then, she knows that it was her own actions that brought her to this low level, she is bringing herself greater shame than any male could have by stripping her, by having herself be the cause for her nudity, with no one to blame for it.

Princess Leia rolled her eyes as Jabba groped her. Not only was her back smeared with Jabba's slimy secretions, but she was now little more than a sexual pet of Jabba's.

Jabba loved the feeling of Leia's bare flesh pressed against his slimy, corpulent belly and chest, and the arousing taste of her soft skin. Leia groaned and closed her eyes in an effort to imagine herself somewhere else, but this illusion was quickly shattered as she felt Jabba's tail coiling around her soft upper thigh as he wrapped his arms around her body. Leia squirmed and attempted to shake off Jabba's tail from her leg, but then she felt his tail wrap itself even tighter around her leg, so her skin puffed out between the loops of the Hutt's slimy sex organ; as it continued to coil, throbbing, around her thigh, she let out a cry of shock as its hold was now very tight on her and her leg began to feel numb.

Jabba grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him, and he wiggled his rancid tongue against her lips in triumph and mockery and lust, and Leia struggled to turn away her face from the odor and taste of the Hutt's breath and the fluid dripping into her mouth and being smeared on her lips, the product of Jabba's drooling over her. "Why do you resist, pretty?" Jabba purred into her ear, planting slops of his slime on her skin by kissing her on the neck. "You are my beloved now, Leia, princess, and you will love me as I have loved you all these long years I've been waiting to taste you . . . my woman . . . my love. . . my slave girl. . . " Leia screamed with utter revulsion, which was met with obscene laughter from Jabba's court.

Jabba's disgusting tongue emerged from his mouth and slathered from her shoulder, up her neck, across her face, and into her mouth. As Jabba's tongue focused on her mouth, his tail-which was still wrapped around Leia's smooth leg-stroked up and down, squeezing her smooth thigh as mild seminal fluid squirted out of it onto Leia's skin. Jabba hungrily reached behind Leia with his other hand to fondle her bottom. Leia tried to struggle and cry out, but her voice was muffled by Jabba's tongue, and his grasp was too firm on her. Instead, her movements only served to increase his lust for her. Supported by the Hutt's powerful tail, Leia found herself shoved up higher against the smelly, lust filled, amphibious Hutt.

Jabba slobbered all over Leia's face, causing her to cry out in shock and disgust as the crowd cheered. She blushed, moaned, weakly waved her feet about. And Jabba groped and fondled everywhere he could reach with his stubby fingers. And while he licked her face, his tail slither higher up her thigh until it brushed against her womanhood, which made Leia close her eyes in anticipation of the unwelcome touching. Jabba chuckled, put a finger in her womanhood, making Leia cry out. Jabba gurgled, "You see my pet, I can give you more pleasure and riches than Solo ever could."

Jabba refocused his tongue on tasting her neck and ear, savoring her moans of protest, wrapping himself around her tighter still, his stubby finger moving to her right breast, twirling her erect nipple. "Oooh, you are so lovely, my pet," Jabba moaned. "Pleasure me. Please your new lover."

"You are not my lover..." Leia groaned, Jabba's hideous breath hitting her face, "and I will never submit to your perverted lusts." She reached out her hand to try to push away his finger from her flesh, but her strength was no match for his.

"Give it time, Leia," Jabba said, squeezing her bare breasts and bottom as the princess kicked and struggled. "Soon, you will beg for my touch, to feel my body inside your own..."

He squeezed Leia's cheeks, forcing her mouth wide open and thrusting his tongue in between her red lips with a squelching noise as the princess moaned in protest. Even though she felt her body writhing in discomfort she hoped Luke would hurry. Leia's breasts, belly, vulva, legs, arms, face and buttocks were now in contact with at least some part of Jabba's body, the Hutt's slimy skin wrapped around her like a cloak. "This is called 'the slave's embrace', my sexy slave girl." Jabba rumbled as he groped and kissed and fondled every inch of Leia's nude body, making her feel uncomfortably aroused against her will.

"N-nnnh-!" Leia's entire mouth was quickly filled with the Hutt tongue, so that her lips were wrapped around it tightly, her saliva and Jabba's own mixing and dripping down her red lips onto her chin. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned with the back of her throat. Leia felt him molesting her most private regions with his filthy hands and tail, making her feel subconsciously turned on, much to her humiliation. She wanted no such feelings to be associated with Jabba, or any Hutt in general, and prayed she would not have an involuntary orgasm from this touching.

Jabba continued the amorous twirl of Leia's nipple as he withdrew his tongue, his tail hardening even more, which Leia could actually feel, because his tail was already coiled around her thigh, and she let out a cry of panic and disgust, which only came out as a bubbling moan because of the saliva left in her mouth. Jabba hungrily shoved one hand between her two butt cheeks and eagerly squeezed the soft flesh of her warm bottom, earning a grimace and a grunt of displeasure from the girl.

By now, Leia was covered completely in thick Hutt slime, immersed in it like a cloth soaked in water. He seized the Princess, held her high over his head while she kicked and moaned. He lowered her bottom onto his mouth, forcing her into a crouch, and sucked her smooth cheeks with an aching lust in his pounding tail. He slathered her puckered entrance with his stinking slime, enraptured. He kept this going for several minutes while Leia held back horrified tears of shock and disgust. Jabba suddenly lowered her again and immediately pressed his face into her royal brests. She spat out the slime in her mouth, desperately trying to expel the horrific taste from her lips. In addition to merely his slobbering onto his prize, his salivary glands only pumped more fluid as a product of Jabba's lust as he stroked Leia's bare skin.

Even the surrounding rumpus of the court couldn't drown out Jabba noisily squelching Leia's lips as she moaned with pleasure despite her cheeks blazing red with humiliation. A low boom of a sensual purr wetly passed through Jabba's gaping maw and into his captive princess's face, smelling of rotting paddy frog and every vile stench one could imagine; yet Leia was more sickened by the deep desire in his grunt, the excitement, the exquisite pleasure of passionately raping a vulnerable, unwilling Princess, especially one so beautiful, one whose hand was already taken. . . taken, all the better, by one Jabba was to kill. In Jabba's view, Princess Leia Organa was the greatest, most valuable prize he could steal from Han, and every moan she gave, every hungry stroke of his tail up and down the warm cleavage of her desirable buttocks, every taste of her firm, royal breasts, would be a reminder.

Before Jabba went any further, however, he stopped. As tempting as violating the naked Leia with his tail was here and now, he decided to wait until later in the night, and take Leia to his private pleasure room where he'd violate her and make her his property forever. He even considered marriage to take advantages of her royal status, he might even keep Solo alive just for him to see the wedding night, before he fed him to the Rancor. His vile mind even thought of chaining him to the wall of his pleasure room and make him watch as he took the woman he loved. To hear her cry out in pleasure as he took her her virginity amidst Solo's cries.

Once she had been prepared for him in his pleasure room, he would take Leia amongst her screams and protests and cries, letting her experience the enlightening meaning of being his slave girl. As Jabba drooled over this thought another idea formed in his head. For keeping his court up they deserved a show and he released Leia and let Bib take her to the center of the throne room to admire her bare body. The princess spat out a glob of his slime that had stayed in her mouth, flushing dark red at her unwilling arousal and frustration as she quickly moved as far away as she could while still being held by Bib.

"Now, my pet, won't you tell my court who you are?" Jabba asked, motioning towards the court as Bib held the naked girl by her hips, stroking her bare bottom. Leia stood silent for a moment, humiliated at her body's most sacred parts being fully exposed before so many people and being subjected to such molestation in public. While she had felt more fear when captured on the Death Star, since there was something more primal about this ordeal that terrified her.

In her state of nudity, Leia felt the fear many humans had felt in their primeval dawn, to be naked, helpless and defenseless against animals that intended to do her harm. In this case, surrounded by males who could and would rape her, given the slightest chance to do so. Still, despite her clearly defeated position, she remained ever the outward stoic.

Leia put her hands on her hips defiantly and tried hard not to blush or display any sign of humiliation or fear despite being totally naked in public. Jabba slithered closer and groped her naked body with his slimy hands. "I said, won't you tell my court who you are, you whore?" Jabba repeated as he squeezed her right breast, making her wince. A glare filled her chocolate-colored eyes as she stayed silent, refusing to give the Hutt any information about herself for fear of how this knowledge would be used. Leia glanced around the room and saw Lando, trying hard not to look at her nudity. She gave him a look that said "Don't bother looking away, there's nothing left to hide." and continued standing with her legs spread wide, looking defiantly at Jabba.

Jabba laughed deeply and menacingly at her resistance, wrapping his tail around her right leg and keeping her still for fear of tripping if she tried to run. "No answer? Then I will answer my own questions, since my new slave girl is being so rude as to refuse her lord and master...Translator droid, tell all what I have to say..." He started to speak in his guttural language, Threepio forced to translate for him as Leia shuddered, wondering what exactly Jabba was saying that he wanted C-3PO to say.

"The Great Jabba the Hutt presents the lovely former Princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa. She has come to his court willingly...a senator...warrior woman...a rebel leader...a traitor to the Galactic Empire...lover of the smuggler Han Solo, and-oh, my," Threepio paused at the next string of words passed from the grotesque slug's mouth, obviously questioning something. "I beg your pardon?" Jabba repeated his question, leering at Leia's naked body. "Oh...yes, she is." C-3PO said in answer to Jabba's question, sounding embarrassed. "I have observed her physical state and seen her medical records-" Jabba rumbled something else in Huttese.

"Oh dear...yes, she is very healthy, both physically and...good gracious...sexually." Jabba rumbled for Threepio to continue. "A pure and untouched virgin...with her feminine barrier unbroken by a male...oh dear, princess...I am terribly sorry about all this...no sexually-transmitted diseases or other intimate complications, her-oh dear-her womb fertile and ripe for bearing children...her breasts a perfect 34-C, firmed from her life of combat, her vagina as healthy and strong as the rest of her lovely, athletic body, will now service the illustrious Jabba The Hutt. She will obey his commands, decorate his throne with her beauty and display her body for our entertainment. She will pleasure whomever the Hutt commands and be his personal concubine."

Fury filled Leia, but her stoic defiance remained as she stood fully nude before the dregs of the galaxy like a cheap whore. She felt even more naked than she had a few minutes ago, all of her secrets, all the most intimate knowing's of her body were exposed before the crowd. The Hutt knew all about her, from her bra size to her virgin status. He had been warned she was coming. It had all been a trap from the beginning, ever since Han had been frozen in carbonite, and Leia had fallen for it easily. Now she was caught like an animal in a cage, her state of absolute nakedness in front of a crowd, not to mention her rage, making her feel like a Nexu trapped by a poacher.

Bib Fortuna suddenly clamped a collar with a chain around Leia's throat, surprising her and causing her even more humiliation as he tugged it. Leia felt something sticky on her neck and felt the space between her neck and the collar and touched it, feeling for the cause of the sensation. There was a sticky, glue-like substance coating the inside of the collar, holding it in place to make her fully aware of her predicament. "Follow me, princess." He said, looking Leia's naked body up and down with his eyes.

"I will never obey you." Leia growled, folding her arms over her exposed breasts. "And if you try and-Augh!" Bib had yanked the chain hard, causing the collar to tighten about her neck in a choking motion. "You are in no position to say no, 'your highness'." He said as he yanked it again, forcing Leia to walk naked towards Jabba. Moving closer to his master, Bib took Leia's chain and handed it to the Bloated One, who drooled as he greedily held the chain in both stubby hands. Tugging lightly on it to test the strength of both leash and slave, Jabba laughed as Leia stumbled closer to him in response to avoid tripping, then quickly moved as far away as she could from the disgusting Hutt.

"It please me that I am the first lover of yours to touch your beautiful form." Jabba said, licking his lips at the sight of Leia, completely nude, chained at the neck and surrounded by his patrons. "You have taken good care of your body, and invested quite a lot in your sexuality." Two of his slave girls, Greeata and Jess, walked towards the throne, looks of pity on their faces. "Exalted one, should we give her a new costume?" Asked Jess, remembering the utter

humiliation she had experienced when she had been first caught and stripped by Jabba and his guards. "Something that shows you care about this woman. Your slave asks only to please your highness." "Ohhh, not just yet. I shall leave her like this for a little while." Jabba said, picking a paddy frog out of his tank. "I would rather take my time in admiring the beauty of her body. Now move towards me, Princess."

The alien feeling of a collar and chain around Leia's throat was an entirely unpleasant experience, and the feeling of helplessness that occurred when she was pulled closer to her Hutt master while being totally naked was even more terrible. She felt like a pet, chained to her new and cruel master, and the fact that she was nude added to the embarrassment and the animalistic feeling, since she felt like a helpless pet on a leash.

Leia started to walk towards the center of the room until Jabba called to her: "Not like that, Princess, I first want you to walk the way a proper inferior should move before a Hutt." Leia looked confused until Bib Fortuna pushed a bikini-clad slave girl onto her hands and knees, who then crawled towards him and knelt submissively. "You will do the same, Princess." He said with a lecherous smile. "Go back to the edge of the room and crawl the entire way, I want this to last as long as possible, Kahnkee."  
Leia slowly dropped down on all fours and crawled towards Jabba through a path that had been cleared for her, the crowd shouting derisive words at her such as "Hutt slut!" and "Hail the royal cunt!" She flushed red at these comments, more angry than humiliated at her body being exposed before the crowd. Beer was poured onto her naked body, and men exposed their genitals to her, forcing her to rub up against them as she moved. "You whore!" Yelled a prostitute, who was wearing her jacket. "And here I thought the Princess of Alderaan had some dignity!" Other women laughed and jeered, with even the trashiest and most exposed of prostitutes calling Leia a whore. This humiliation was almost too much for Leia to bear.

"Good, princess." Jabba said as Leia sat down on the cold stone throne, flushing red with shame. "You handled yourself as true royal should, with elegance and stoicism." Jabba said, pulling Leia's chains and tugging her into his soft flesh. Leia wrapped her arms around her breasts and shivered, scared of Jabba's plans. She prayed that Jabba would not make her have sex with him or any of his men, but was fearful that she had absolutely no choice in the matter. She was going to have to be strong as possible.

"Take her away and bring her back in something... tantalizing," said the Hutt.


	4. Chapter 4 - Preparations

Leia was escorted to the basement of the Palace. Other slaves appeared and proceeded to dress her in front of a giant, multi-faceted mirror that hid her naked body from the crowd's sight but not his. One of them braided Leia's hair and applied her make-up while the other two got ready to dress her. "Hold still please." Said one of them as she rubbed mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick and blush all over Leia's face. Leia felt like a whore with all this makeup on, since it accentuated her face and made her look very flirty and seductive. This was not royal makeup, but rather the kind of makeup a prostitute would wear. This was likely the intention, and Leia felt absolutely ashamed that she was aware of it.  
Another slave girl with blood-red skin smeared a smooth and odd-smelling salve over her body, making her skin look shiny. "What is this?" Asked Leia, touching her smooth belly. "A salve made from liquified Bantha testicles, Krayt dragon semen, paddy-frog blood and Gammorean blubber." One of the girls said as she rubbed more of the slimy, translucent salve into Leia's breasts and clavicles. "It makes your skin all shiny and smooth, and the master loves the taste of girls who have this on their skin."

Leia shuddered in disgust at the thought of all of that slimy mess on her skin, and even worse to imagine Jabba licking her bare body. She felt filthier than when she was in the Death Star trash compactor as the stuff was rubbed into the pores of her skin, and longed for a real bath instead of this sleazy imitation of one. "All right, she's ready for you." Lyn said to the girls holding the costume, motioning for them to come forth. "These are your new clothes, whore." Bib Fortuna said as he held Leia's arms, forcing her to stand upright. Her skin felt smooth and silky, freshly moistened from the salve applied to it, and he longed to taste it as their bodies met with a cry of her pain and his pleasure.. "Put it on her in front of the audience."

Leia looked at the two slave girls holding the only clothing she would be allowed to wear from now on, praying to the goddess of Alderaan that it would at least somewhat protect her dignity. The slave girls were wearing nothing more than sling costumes like Oola's costume, but these were allowed pasties over their nipples and their outfits were made of silk rather than webbing. They unfolded a silk bundle from a gold box they were holding, revealing to Leia her only choice of clothing as long as she was a slave to the Hutt. Leia's heart sank when she saw an outfit only fit for a prostitute or a stripper appear before her eyes, but tried to hold on tight to her dignity as the crowd laughed and slut-shamed her. "I will not break." she thought to herself as she stood naked before the crowd, pushed forwards to be dressed. "No matter what, I will save you, Han."

The two girls handed the outfit to Melina Carniss and Bib Fortuna, who dressed Leia in front of the crowd, with Bib groping her exposed breasts before fitting her with a golden bra. The bra was connected across her back by thin strings in an X shape, leaving her back completely exposed to the Hutt's view and allowing him to see more of her sexy figure. Next, two golden plates with a purple skirt hanging from each plate were placed around her waist, and connected by two skimpy gold fasteners with vaginal holes in them to show off more of her bare skin around her hips.  
Finally, one of the girls guided Leia's feet into a pair of Jerba leather boots while the other slid a golden snake-like armband onto her left bicep, and a golden bracelet onto her right wrist. Leia immediately disliked them, as they clenched her arms and decreased her flexibility. The snake-shaped one especially made it hard to flex her left arm, since it had two rigid, pointy ends that pointed towards her elbow and shoulder. The hole in the wristlet, Leia noticed, was shaped like a woman's vagina, as were the holes in the hip fasteners of her skirt, fully displaying her true purpose for the Hutt. The girls also quickly slid a pair of earrings into Leia's ears, after locating the tiny holes from her previous piercings.

As Leia struggled to hold on to her pride, she was brought back to a memory from her childhood of her servants dressing her before she attended important events. As a young tomboy, she usually didn't like feminine clothing like the fancy dresses and gowns her father had her wear at these functions, but she wore them to be polite despite her discomfort. However, the discomfort she had felt wearing these dresses paled in comparison to the utter shame and degradation she now felt wearing this sleazy outfit.

Leia felt herself all over, testing the feel of her only form of coverage. It felt rigid, uncomfortable, like her body was held in a golden prison that served to restrain her and adorn her most intimate features with treasures. The harness-like brassiere was so tight it thrust her medium-sized breasts upwards more than she was comfortable with, and it only covered half of them. This left the tops of her breasts exposed, but thankfully, not her nipples. There was also no padding underneath that she could feel, and it made her nipples go hard because of the cold metal rubbing against them.

The bottom element of the bikini was a bit better, since she was given a tiny red G-string to wear underneath the metal plates and lashaa silk veils. This gave Leia a small sense of modesty until she heard Bib Fortuna clear his throat. "What is that?" he hissed, pointing towards Leia's crotch. The girls looked towards the panty Leia was wearing. "Your slave's underpants, Lord Fortuna." Said one of the girls, her lekku trembling. "What?" Bib said with a glare before turning to Jabba. "Your exaltedness, these girls tried to subvert your viewing of the Princess's womanhood." "Then remove her undergarment at once." Jabba said with a frown as he licked his lips. Leia's heart sank, and the slaves dressing her turned towards Jabba, a look of concern on their faces. "Why was this girl given a thong? I never said that she was allowed to wear underpants with the skirts." "Your eminence." Said an orange-skinned Twilek as she trembled in fear. "It was by Lyn Me's design that-"

"It is more fitting that a warrior princess should 'go commando' when she services the most powerful being on Tatooine." Jabba said, glaring at Lyn Me as the pale slave girl looked at the ground, not making eye contact like a trained slave. "Lyn? Explain yourself." "Master, the design of these skirts will surely expose your slave's genitals to strangers." Lyn said as she looked up at Jabba but still not into his eyes. "The Princess's privacy is of no concern to me." Jabba said. "She is a whore Princess, she is meant to expose herself to strangers in the same way she exposes herself to Captain Solo. Remove this slave's panties at once, then strip naked right here and report to the dungeons for the night for this defiance."

The crowd cheered as Jubnuk held Leia's arms, with the palace slaves who were dressing Leia reached underneath the split skirts, one of them, a pale-skinned Twi'lek, looking Leia right in her lovely brown eyes. "I'm so sorry, princess." She whispered, sliding the panty down past Leia's thighs. "I thought I could at least give you some measure of privacy." Lyn took off her skimpy costume with one deft move of her hands, standing nude before the crowd. "Please be strong, for me." She was then led out of the room by a guard, a lustful expression on the Gammorean's face as he gave her a spank to move forward. Leia could only guess as to her fate, and she felt pity for the poor girl.

The princess trembled as the cool wind blew through her skirts, reminding her that her lower body was totally bare beneath them as men howled and catcalled her. Upon feeling the elaborate design on the cold plates hung over her bare vagina and buttocks, she looked at it in the mirror, and her fears about it were confirmed. The designs were a uterus and ovaries, along with the fallopian tubes, endometrium, clitoris, labia and other organs that made up her reproductive system, along with a hymen to show her virginity. The very organs that made her a woman were molded onto a loincloth over her vagina for all to see, as if she were a display at a perverted museum.

Leia looked down in shame. This was almost as bad as being completely naked in front of the court, because at least her internal parts were somewhat hidden. Her interior organs of her genitals and female anatomy were shown off on a golden triangle for all to see, depriving her of even more privacy than when she was totally naked. She did not relish the thought of people pointing out the fact she was even more exposed than when she wasn't wearing any clothes at all. The boots were made of jerba leather, and gave her feet almost no traction, much to her annoyance. Finally, Leia touched the armbands and hair clips, feeling like she was being dressed, figuratively speaking, for the role as former princess, now sex slave.

"I'm not wearing this." She said, folding her arms over the tops of her breasts as the crowd chanted sexist words at her. "Oh, is that so, my pet?" Said Jabba, licking his lips. "And why is that?" "It is offensive to women, it stands for everything I have fought against. Slavery, bondage, subjugation, pain, abuse of women, prostitution and rape. I will not decorate my body for your perverted pleasures." Leia growled, placing her hands on her hips. "Then you will wear nothing but air on your beautiful body, princess." Melina said, reaching behind her and undoing her bra, pulling the skirts away with ease and leaving the princess completely naked as she gasped and covered her crotch and breasts with her slender arms. "I'm sure the master will appreciate it, and if you hate the costume, we shall take it back."

"Give those back!" Leia growled, pouncing on the harem trainer and snagging the costume back from her. It amazed her how a costume that was so hard to put on was extremely simple to remove. She placed it over her nude body as the crowd cheered. "If you touch me again, I'll-!" CRACK! Bib slapped her across the face, making the naked girl fall to the ground. "You will not raise your voice to your superiors!" he growled, readying for another slap before Jabba grabbed his hand.

"Now now, Bib." Jabba rumbled, motioning towards the Twi'lek as Leia stood up, rubbing her cheek and bending over to pick up her costume, which had fallen to the ground. "Do not hurt my slave unless I say so. Give her a little time to appreciate my power." He pulled Leia close to him, licking her breasts as she finally slipped the costume back onto her body. "I understand your inexperience and confusion. But if you do not appreciate my gift, you shall remain naked, for air is all an ungrateful slave girl is worthy of wearing. Now, won't you thank me for my gift?"

Leia realized the full gravity of her predicament as two slaves helped tighten her bra, cleavage spilling over the skimpy cups. "Thank you for your gift of clothing, master." she said, her voice laced with sarcasm, adjusting her skirt plates and bra straps. "For it is only through your benevolence that my body is hidden from all but you." She realized not only was she at Jabba's mercy because of her friends, her dignity and chastity were also on the line. Jabba would want to milk the fact she was still a virgin for all it was worth, but she feared being naked in front of the hundreds of people of Jabba's court to be touched, mocked, and derided for who knows how long.

"Do not speak again without my permission, princess," Leia gasped again as she felt a sudden shove on her buttocks as Jubnuk stood up, following her and getting ready to grab her should she disobey any orders. Jubnuk moved Leia to Jabba as Jabba moved his arm around her waist. "Behold!" Jabba shouted, pushing Leia onto her feet and making her stand before the crowd in a spotlight that made her golden bikini glimmer beautifully. "My latest slave girl, the princess from the planet Alderaan! The last royal member of the house Organa!" The crowd cheered and laughed at Leia, making the proud princess breathe in slowly, attempting to regain her composure.

The Hutt then decided he would test his new slave's obedience as entertainment for the crowd."I knew you would turn out nicely for us, princess. Such beauty should not be kept to yourself alone. Come now and dance for me," He gurgled, his mouth half full as he licked Leia's flat stomach. "Or would you rather I bring Captain Solo and the Wookie and feed them to my other pet? Either way would be entertaining to my friends and I."

Leia turned her head in disgust. She didn't want to, but the shock and disgust towards her new master had dissolved any resistance. Besides, despite all this, was she really willing to risk the mission? Her dignity was not her main concern right now. Growling in defeat she submissively nodded. "Good, my Kahnkee. Now dance for us."


	5. Chapter 5 - An Evening with the Hutt

As a sultry song began, Leia began her dance with a grace befitting her class. She had decided that if she was to dance for the perverted Hutt and his men, she need not be explicitly seductive, and so chose to perform a more traditional style of court dancing. She spread her long, slender legs and moved them in a series of steps to the music, twirling her body and leaping with acrobatic finesse, techniques that would've been impossible if not for her athletic training.

Still, the thought that this training was allowing her to do little more than arouse a drooling Hutt Lord was not all that gratifying. "You dance like you've got a stick up your ass." Hissed one of the girls as she slapped Leia's rear. "Jabba doesn't want some prima ballerina, he wants the whore who sleeps with Solo! Dance like a slut or he'll feed you to the Rancor!" The princess then knew that despite the dance's complexity, most of it would be lost on Jabba if she did not add a few more...risqué moves. So she threw in the occasional sway of her hips or bouncing of her chest, yet trying to avoid the horny gaze of the vile gangster. Though inwardly the thought of having any sort of physical sexual relationship with the corpulent Hutt disgusted her, she continued to dance for Jabba as though she enjoyed this debased act.

Meanwhile, Jabba the Hutt was entranced by the princess' dancing, though only to a degree as his attention seemed to be split between his pretty new slave girl and his snackquarium filled with tasty live delicacies which he would eat at regular intervals. For his part, he was aware that Leia's dance was not the usual seductive dance he was used to having his other dancers perform for him. Still, there was a certain entertaining quality to her acrobatic kicks and moves, and the Hutt could not argue that her sporadic hip thrust or shaking of her rear was very enticing, as it would make her skirts flare up and expose her bare vagina and buttocks, given her lack of undergarments. In any case, Leia's humiliation with performing this dance for his enjoyment was enough to get the Hutt drooling and lightly tugging on her leash.

Leia felt humiliated. This was the sort of dance you would normally see sleazy women in spaceport brothels perform, not the sort of dance befitting for a royal lady. This was obciously the intent, to degrade her and turn her into a slut before the crowd's eyes.

As the music came to an end, Leia struck a submissive, exotic pose on her knees and thrust her chest in Jabba's direction and waited for his next command as the crowd roared. Rumbling with laughter, Jabba the Hutt lustfully glared at his slave girl. The gluttonous Hutt Lord then licked his lips and pulled the princess by her chain so that she would come into his grasp. "Uugh!" Leia gasped, struggling not to slip as her boots slid easily on the dusty floor.

"Come over here, my slave!" Jabba gurgled lustfully. Knots formed in Leia's stomach, fearing what he was going to do to her body.

Jabba placed a hand on the small of her back, pressing the slave girl even closer.

Leia gasped as she felt her half-naked body press once again against the greasy, flabby skin of her Hutt master. Her navel was flush to the rolling folds of Jabba's slimy belly. Slime oozed from Jabba's skin, covering Leia's skin. The Hutt's disgusting stench hit Leia, and a disgusted sigh escaped her lips.

She looked up at him and saw his putrid tongue reaching out to meet her face. Cringing and closing her eyes, Leia suffered Jabba's grotesque advances as the mighty crime lord slobbered another slimy kiss upon her lips. She attempted to resist his advances by placing her hands on the Hutt's great bulk in order to push herself away from her new master, but the action only caused her body to squirm against Jabba's, increasing his own lust and desire.

Leia tossed her head back and arched her back, thrusting her breasts up, letting out an anguished little cry of disgust. She attempted to push away from Jabba, arching her back with desperation. Sensing her fear, Jabba chuckled, mucus dripping down his folds of slimy fat.

"Love me, Princess," he rumbled. "Give in to your master." "No!" cried Leia. "No!" She writhed in Jabba's hold, but her efforts were futile, and the squirming and screaming princess was forced to suffer Jabba's hunger for her. He slipped his finger under her thin shoulder strap, lifting it up and then letting it snap back upon her soft flesh, all while she struggled to be free of the Hutt. Leia's spirits sunk lower as the crowed cheered watching Jabba defile his new slave girl.

"Hohohoho," he laughed, now running his hand over her soft head of hair. "Do not fear, princess. Soon you will learn your place." He used his strength to pull Leia less than an inch from his face. She groaned, smelling the putrid stench that was his hot, moist breath. "So beautiful...".

He reached down and squeezed forcefully at her backside through the velvet skirt, getting a good feel of the curve between her butt cheeks.

"Let go of me you disgusting - ahuh!" Leia let out an expression of fear as the Hutt moved the red skirt to the side and began to massage the bare skin of her rear "Ugh..." Leia moaned. Jabba let out a wet chuckle. "Yes, my pretty Leia, my beautiful princess..."

He reached out his putrid tongue to her ear, and gently licked her lobe, overcome with desire. She continued her squirming and protests while Jabba licked her ear, trapping her against him, now giving her breast long and soft squeezes with his hand. His hard, throbbing tail sneaked its way up into her skirts and pressed itself against her rear. The princess now struggled harder than ever, but the Hutt's hold on her was far too strong. The slimy tail pushed and stroked her buttock, while the Hutt slopped his tongue on the top of Leia's breasts, the taste and feel of her warm flesh almost too much to handle.

At last, however, just when it seemed Jabba the Hutt would have his way with Princess Leia on the spot, he withdrew his tail from underneath her skirts, as well as his hand from her bra and rumbled, "Now, my love, I'm going to enjoy your company for a very long time," and he punctuated his complete possession of her by burping in Leia's face, the rancid smell of half-digested frog wafting over her and causing parts of the digested frog to fall into her bra.

A few moments later, Jabba ended his groping session, as Leia gulped in more air and wiped his slime from her lips.

"Lay before me, my Khankee." Jabba said "Lay on my tail." He watched the half-nude princess cautiously lay down with him, her bare rear resting on his tail. Jabba now pleased with her soft skin touching his, and arousing him "Very good, Princess." He said, as he was becoming more relaxed.

Leia glared up at Jabba "You won't win Jabba." She said as she leaned against his tail.

Jabba just chuckled as his tail wiggled against her soft rear, "Perhaps, but I consider caressing the soft bum of a princess with my tail to be a victory."

The Hutt's stomach rumble as he casually reached into the snackquarium positioned next to her head, grab a particularly juicy frog and plopped the squirming morsel into his drool-covered mouth. "Now, do not speak to anyone unless I say so, princess. You've seen what happens to girls who disobey me." Chewing the creature slowly, Jabba lightly pulled on Leia chain occasionally as his court began to settle in for the night...

When the throne room was finally silent and everybody was sleeping, Jabba gave the chain a hard tug. Leia stood up, facing him, neither ready nor willing to perform whatever task he demanded. "What do you want, master?" She asked, remaining defiant. Jabba wrapped his arms around his beautiful captive, putting one hand behind her head, stroking her soft hair, while the other one went down to her rear, groping it. Their bodies were so close that Leia's nose was touching his. Jabba gazed lustfully into her gorgeous face and said, "Forget about Solo, you will learn to love me instead."

After saying this Jabba licked her up from her neck, across her face, and into her mouth, making out with her. Leia soon began to struggle in Jabba's grasp but Jabba kept a firm grip on the back off her head and on her round butt. She soon started to squeal in disgust only making cries muffled by her masters tongue. Jabba pulled his tongue out of her mouth and took his hand out from behind her head and began to comfortingly stroke her face.

After this final goodnight sexual assault, he then released her from their embrace, but pulled her chain forcing her to lie against his belly. As she lied against his stomach Jabba's slime ran down her back.

As Leia slept against him, Jabba began to drool from the feeling of her bare skin against his causing him to drool with anticipation from the pleasure he was going to get from her body. For the rest of the night, Jabba placed an arm on her shoulder massaging it and occasionally stroking her hair while his tail would stroke between the cheeks of her buttock, while Leia slept. As Jabba petted his young sleeping half naked slave he too fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Slimy Assults

As Leia was being held against the sleeping Hutt's belly, Jabba's slime ran down her bare back, and began to solidify like mucous glue, much to her disgust. She hated being half-naked in public and not being able to move from the disgusting Hutt's belly, but now, she was too tired to resist and not even very aware of it, at least not consciously. Jabba then moved his hand down to her shoulder and began to stroke her bare arm and the soft hair on her head. Too exhausted to resist while in her state of REM sleep, Leia subconsciously tried to ignore Jabba to no avail.

While she leaned against Jabba, his skin excreted a gas as it often did, causing a noxious stench to emanate from the Hutt's body. Leia was awakened instantly, coughing and gagging from the gas. The princess scowled at being forced awake and leaned back onto her pillows, trying her hardest to fall asleep again to no avail. Jabba was cold-blooded, he had no body heat to warm her with. His skin was absolutely frigid, but worse was her only form of clothing, with her metal bikini devoid of padding making her feel like she were leaning against an iceberg.

Leia let herself fall into a deep meditative trance, but did not fully sleep - a technique Luke had taught her. She had been overwhelmed by the Hutt's initial sexual assault and debasement of her body, but she had to focus on the situation at hand: how to escape. Luke would be coming soon, and she needed to be helpful, lest all they had worked so hard to achieve would be lost to this vile slug.

However, Jabba's tongue slid over her face for what seemed like the millionth time as Leia lay sprawled on the dais alongside him in the musky, dim audience chamber, her body against his moist bulk. He continued to stroke Leia's hair and shoulders, enjoying the slave princess's exposed body parts. As he began to gently rub her tummy, his tail slowly stroked up and down between Leia's butt cheeks. Staring down Leia's cleavage, Jabba drooled at the thought of what pleasures her body would soon be bringing him. As these thoughts filled his brain, Jabba's tail quickened its movements. Jabba's hand then slid from her shoulder to the top of one of her breasts and squeezed, as if testing the soft, supple mound.

Leia groaned and moved a hand to protect her breasts. Jabba couldn't wait until morning when the Princess's mood would once again be fiery and obstinate. He greatly enjoyed violating a defiant woman. His tail continued to move under her skirt, moving further upward until it found its target. Leia's virgin womanhood was left exposed under the skirts and Jabba's tail slowly moved against it, pressing into it just the slightest bit. The Hutt smiled as a disgusted and exhausted groan emitted from Leia's throat. Withdrawing his hand, Jabba allowed sleep to take him as well. Even asleep, however, the Hutt's complex brain continued to work out business plans and schemes, as well as plans for the Princess.

Leia squirmed, trying at every second to break free of Jabba's grasp. She had come to Jabba's palace with confidence of her group's success, but instead she found herself in the hands of one of the galaxy's greatest monsters. She truly had known very little before their mission about Jabba the Hutt, and when she found herself in his presence she feared him. She had met many monsters in the galaxy, but none had captured her with the clear intention of making her a sex slave.

Leia tried to turn away with horror as his tongue again decided to explore her face, shifting uncomfortably against him as she squirmed in his doughy embrace. Jabba hugged one of his arms tighter around her slender waist, her taut tummy rubbing and heaving against his slimy rolls of fat as she was held against his great belly. He started licking down along her jaw, her dainty hands pushing against what could charitably be called his shoulders as that tongue roamed ever lower, leaving its glistening trail of saliva.

Mighty Jabba enjoyed the slight bounce of her mostly covered breasts as she spat out the slime he'd smeared over her face. As she made another pathetic attempt to pull herself away, Mighty Jabba proceeded to start licking the base of her neck, right over her collar, as meanwhile he slipped a hand over her backside, groping right through the loincloth. Leia closed her eyes and gave a soft grunt as she felt his hand clutching possessively over her rear end, only partially covered by the back part of the loincloth. She was extremely grossed out at Jabba's slimy lust.

Jabba slipped a couple of fat digits up under the back part of Leia's loincloth, groping along the bottom curve of her backside. Her rear felt soft to his touch. His giant green hand, greasy and slimy, continued to massage her entire buttocks as he could realistically hold the petite girl's rear in his hand. Meanwhile, he began to lick the tops of her breasts. Squeezing a clammy handful of buttock, Jabba pulled Leia's hips closer, shoving her pelvis into his belly as he shoved his tongue smoothly down between the twin fleshes of her cleavage. Leia did not expect her reaction - she gave a little moan and felt herself moisten a bit between her legs, and not just from the slime soaking through the front part of the loincloth.

Leia, too tired to protest allowed the assault to continue. Jabba, tired as well, decided to go back to sleep. The princess would have more energy in the morning, which he thought would be an even more pleasurable experience.


	7. Chapter 7 - Luke's Arrival

In the late hours of the morning, around 3:50 am, Leia felt the sensation of Jabba's fat tail wriggling against her bare thighs. She tried to move away, but the collar's shortened leash made it impossible and she groaned as the slimy tail wrapped around her hip. It seemed to stretch further and wrap itself around her waist, much to her irritation. It began to stroke her soft midriff, but then, it seemed to slide back and forth. Leia was grateful for this, but it remained wrapped around her midriff...and to her disgust, the tip now began to point towards her bellybutton. Knowing the purpose of his tail, Leia tried not to think about how it may have explored her exposed body during the night. Salacious Crumb looked on in anticipation, knowing what would come next when the Hutt woke up. Leia tried not to think why the vile monkey-lizard looked so excited. Just then she heard a voice in the corridor-it was Luke's voice! She rose up instinctively, yet minding the short tether of her chain, and peered at the shadowy stairs which lead down into the throne room where she now resided.

In the time since Luke had trained with Yoda, Leia had felt an increasing connection to him through the Force. She never attributed this connection to herself, crediting it fully to Luke's burgeoning powers as a Jedi. But upon hearing his voice she immediately made a mental link with him, expressing her pain wordlessly and receiving immediate sympathy from him. Since she knew that he would have to focus all his attention on Jabba, she broke off this link quickly-yet kept a sliver of her mind open to Luke in case he would need her help.

Soon Bib Fortuna, the Hutt's major-domo, emerged from the stairs with Luke in tow. He was dressed in his Jedi robes and Leia couldn't see his face at first. When he finally stopped in front of Jabba's throne Leia looked down at her body at first, embarrassed that he should see her so exposed and in such a sexually suggestive position. But she quickly recovered her poise, making eye contact with Luke and assuring him that she remained determined despite her slavery.  
Meanwhile, Jabba's major-domo, Bib Fortuna, had climbed the steps beside Jabba's throne and leaned in close to the Hutt's ear.

"Master!"  
Jabba awoke at once with a booming shout and reflexively tightened his grip on Leia's chain. His major-domo had just interrupted a wonderful dream of having sex with Leia for an entire day, and he was quite perturbed. His annoyance only increased when he saw Luke before him.  
Bib continued speaking, "I present to you Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

"I told you not to admit him!" the Hutt growled, while shortening the tether on Leia's chain. He could sense she was happy to see Skywalker, which only increased his annoyance further. He would have to remind her of his mastery over her during his conversation with the young Jedi, who now spoke for himself.

"I must be allowed to speak."  
Fortuna mindlessly repeated this to his Hutt master.

Jabba, furious now, grabbed Fortuna by his robe. "You weak-minded fool! He's using a Jedi mind trick!" He scolded as he threw his major-domo roughly aside. To calm himself, his tail caressed Leia's buttocks under her skirts. The thick, slimy intrusion of her intimate region cause her to jolt up straight.

"You will bring Solo and the Wookie to me." Luke said, stepping closer to Jabba and using the same inward turning voice he had used in speaking with Fortuna.

But Jabba simply laughed, long and nastily at the Jedi's ploy. Leia looked at Luke, silently beseeching him to cease trying to bargain with the Hutt and just attack him. Luke returned her glance and extending a calming touch to her through the Force.

"Your mind tricks will not work on me, boy," Jabba spoke. He tugged on the princess's chain to drive home the point that Luke was truly on his own. "I am unaffected by your feeble Jedi training." Then, as an after thought, he added, "I was killing your kind when being a Jedi meant something." And he chuckled. "And taking your females for my harem for just as long," he lecherously added, tugging on Leia's chain.

Luke took another threatening step closer to Jabba's throne, as Jabba's guards, including a Gammorrean named Jubnuk, encircled him. "Nevertheless, I am talking Captain Solo, and his friends. You can profit by this, or be destroyed. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers."  
Jabba snorted at Luke's arrogance. Like all Hutts, Jabba hated the Jedi Order, as they had opposed the activities of his criminal empire during the days of the Old Republic. But Luke's cockiness and calm was a personal affront to his power, and must be especially punished. Since the Empire had been formed, there had been no Jedi. Now one last Jedi Knight had appeared in his midst to challenge him. Jabba noticed with satisfaction that Luke was standing right above his trap door, and drooled as he anticipated sending the young Jedi to his demise. Yes, he would be the Hutt to kill the last of the Jedi. C-3PO too noticed that Luke was standing over the trap door, having seen Jabba use it before to dispose of Oola. He attempted to warn Luke of his dangerous position, but could only get a few words out before the Gran - Ree-Yees - who stood directly behind him, placed his hand over his mouth and silenced the droid.

"There will be no bargain, young Jedi," Jabba resumed speaking. This time he did not tug but rather yanked roughly on Leia's chain, demonstrating his unquestioned possession of her. His orange eyes glared at the Jedi and his pupils widened ominously as he continued to speak. "I shall enjoy watching you die." Jabba then burst into a fit of laughter and readied himself to send the Jedi to the pit below.  
Suddenly, Luke reached out with the Force and grabbed a baster pistol from a guard beside him. Leia immediately ducked, trying to give Luke an open shot at the Hutt.  
But the Gammorean Guard, Jubnuk, grabbed Luke's hand and raised it before the Jedi could fire.  
"Boska!" Jabba spat, slamming his fist on the armrest control that opened the trapdoor to the rancor pit. As Luke fell he fired, but the shot harmlessly hit the ceiling above Jabba's head. Jubnuk lost his balance and tried to hold on to Leia. Jubnuk managed to grab onto the edge of Jabba's throne to try to save himself, but he ultimately fell into the pit with Luke seconds later. Jabba laughed.  
As Leia saw Luke fall through the trap door, she felt beginning to lurch towards the pit herself. As Leia gazed down into the chute that the two men had just fallen through, she felt the presence of the collar around her neck as Jabba tugged her back.

Suddenly Lando was beside her, shooting her a surreptitious, assuring glance. She sighed deeply to restore her spirits as the throne began to move forward.

Jabba, for his part, was intoxicated by the power he had just demonstrated to his captive princess. As the throne moved over the exposed trapdoor, the metallic section of the main floor slid open, revealing a large grate that allowed everyone to peer into a large pit down below. As the throne slid towards the exposed grate, Jabba mocked Luke by exclaiming "Silly Jedi! Silly Jedi!" to everyone in the throne room.

Below in the pit, Luke and Jubnuk were picking themselves up off of the dirty floor of the pit. Luke immediately took of his robe, giving himself freedom of movement for the challenge at hand. The gate at the far end of the pit creaked as it slowly began to rise. Two monstrous claws soon became visible.  
"Oh no, the rancor!" C-3PO cried out.

Jabba uttered a guttural confirmation as Leia looked on with concern, placing her pliable fingers between the collar and the skin of her tender neck so she could maintain a view of the pit as the Hutt continued to tug on her leash possessively.

As the gate finished rising, Leia could see the rancor's huge, crustacean-like form emerge into the light. When she was a child her mother had told her scary stories about rancors who ate little girls who refused to go to sleep, but this was no bedtime rancor first moved towards a squealing Jubnuk, who was pathetically attempting to climb back up the chute that had dropped him into the pit. The rancor grabbed the squealing Gammorrean guard in his huge claws with surprising swiftness, raised him to his slobbering mouth, and gobbled him up in three gulps. By looking in the pit, Jabba also saw Leia, almost naked, exciting him as much as the Jubnuk's pleas for mercy. As he looked down on Leia's exposed breasts, his tail became hard and firm; ready to once again abuse the young woman in the worst ways imaginable. He looked away from her only to watch the Gamorrean's last pleas for mercy before being devoured.

Standing around the pit above, Jabba's court cheered at Jubunk's demise. Especially happy were the other Gamorreans who had envied Jubnuk's position as head guard. Jabba himself chuckled to see the Gamorrean's fall. Only Leia was horrified, aghast at the betrayal and lack of sympathy she witnessed in Jabba's men and especially in Jabba himself. Slurping up Jubnuk's severed hand, which had become stuck in its dagger-like teeth, the rancor turned its attention to the young Jedi. Luke stole a momentary glance upward and met Leia's gaze, then Jabba's who raised his arms and cried out in triumph. He saw her shoulders bare, her supple breasts and her beautiful back. He started to stroke her buttocks with his enormous tail to show her his power. Leia, already terrified by the violent entertainment, could only watch as she noticed Jabba's tail eagerly slither towards her and begin to stroke her thigh.

Suddenly, Luke jumped with the aid of the force straight up into the air and grasped onto the bars of the floor grate, much to Jabba's shock and outrage. Immediately, the Hutt ordered his men to dislodge the Jedi. Two Jawas standing beside their master's throne rushed to do his bidding, and began to beat on Luke's fingers with the butts of their guns.

Although chained, Leia could not sit by and watch this. Taking advantage of a distracted Jabba, she ripped her chain out of his grip, rushed onto the floor, and began to push the Jawas away from Luke as the tiny scavengers mocked the half-naked princess.

Jabba, more bemused than furious at his slave girl's ultimately futile actions, reestablished his grip on her leash and pulled the scantily-clad woman violently back onto his throne. He then shortened her tether and wrapped his tail around her bare hips while one hand gripped her shoulder to show his possession of her.

Meanwhile, the Jawas finished breaking Luke's grip on the grate. The young Jedi fell, knocking against the Rancor's eye and finally landing on the dusty floor below. The rancor cried out in pain and fumbled about, nearly crushing Luke with his massive hoofs.

As the rancor struggled with its injured eye, Luke sought about the cave for a suitable weapon. Spying a long femur on the ground, he rushed over and picked it up, awaiting the rancor that had recovered its sight.

With animal anger, the rancor reached down and grabbed the young Jedi roughly, almost causing Luke to lose his grip on his makeshift club. But as the rancor raised his hand to his mouth Luke kept his composure, waiting for the right moment to act.

Up above, Leia grimaced in horror at the sight of her friend about to be devoured. Jabba, meanwhile, waved his free hand, attempting to will the Jedi into the rancor's gaping maw.  
But it was not to be. At the last second, Luke jammed the bone between the rancor's tongue and the roof of his mouth. The rancor gagged and sputtured, dropping Luke and attempting to pull the bone out with its claws.

Down below, Luke quickly sought a hiding space in the cave from which to plan his next move, sliding underneath an outcropping. Straight ahead he could see the door out of the pit, but the rancor's tremendous bulk was in the way. Up above he could hear the monster finally crush the bone with the strength of his jaws. Luke's inadvertant kicking of a pile of rocks in his hiding place alerted the rancor to his hiding place, and with his right claw the beast began to scrape at the alcove the Jedi was hiding in. Just before a talon could pierce him, Luke grabbed one of the rocks and slammed it down on the rancor's finger, causing the monster to let out another cry of pain. Luke then slid out from under the wall and ran past the rancor to the door of the cave, which opened with a whoosh when he came near, revealing a storage room with two guards arm-wrestling. But a grate was blocking the way out.

Meanwhile, the rancor had recovered and had turned around to face Luke once more. As the monster began to stalk towards the Jedi, the dust on cave floor flew upwards with the impact of his hoofs. Luke desperately shook at the bars of the grate, but it would not open. Hearing his struggles, the two guards left their game, came over, and pushed Luke away with the butts of their axes. The young Jedi laid himself out against the wall a few feet away from the door and noticed that the rancor only need to take three strides before it would be upon him.

Seeing the rancor corner Luke, Jabba and his court cheered wildly. The rancor's chase of the Jedi had been fun to watch, but now they would finally see the violence they craved. Jabba's bloodlust cause him to pull Leia's leash, as the princess fought desperately to see what would happen to Luke. Beside her, Salacious Crumb cackled maniacally and jeered at Leia, referring to her by several insulting and highly sexual titles given to females, as a way to degrade her.

Luke's eyes searched desperately around the pit for a means of escape. Suddenly, he noticed that the rancor needed to step underneath the portcullis that had released the rancor earlier. More importantly, he saw that there was a switch for the gate on the far wall. As the rancor took another step forward and bent under the portcullis, Luke glanced down and saw a skull by his foot. Instinctively, he grabbed the skull and threw it at the button for the gate, guiding it accurately with the Force.

Sparks flew from the switch as the skull hit. Immediately the portcullis came crashing down onto the rancor's thick neck, splitting it open and forcing the most anguished cry from the beast as it was forced to the floor of the cave by the impact.

Up above, the court stopped cheering and stood silently in amazement. Jabba uttered his own cry of anguish upon seeing his beloved creature slain by the Jedi. Only Leia was happy, sighing in relief and then breaking into a wide grin. Down in the pit, the rancor shifted once as it let out one final whimper before it laid still, dying seconds later.

Now certain that the rancor was dead, Leia couldn't help but laugh at Luke's victory. The sound of her laughter infuriated her Hutt master, who yanked angrily on her leash more powerfully than ever. The jolt made the half-naked sex slave fly back against his massive bulk, but Jabba continued to pull on her chain as he shouted with rage. As he furiously called for Han and Chewbacca to be brought to him, Leia fell into an awkward position against Jabba and began to choke. As Leia gasped and desperately pulled at her collar below him, Jabba's thick tail beat violently into her side, further punishing her for her insubordination. Only when the princess looked up at him with pleading eyes did the Hutt relent his choking grip on her leash.

Certain that he had taught her an important lesson in obedience, Jabba allowed the princess to sit up, but still kept her on a short tether. As Leia finally gulped fresh air back into her aching lungs, the Hutt began to stroke her hair and shoulder to try to console himself over the rancor's demise.


	8. Chapter 8 - Sentenced to Death

By the time Luke, Han, and Chewbacca were brought up from the dungeon levels, Leia had recovered her strength enough to resist Jabba's molestation. As he ran his putrid hand over her stomach and dangerously underneath, she attempted to squirm away and even push away Jabba's hand.

"Get your hands off me!" she gasped, choking, but Jabba still continued to rub her stomach moaning as he felt her soft flesh.

Jabba insistently plunged his hand into her bra to fondle her breast and thumb her nipple. As Leia saw Han approach, she writhed harder, not wanting him to see her being handled by this monster. Luckily, she persistently squirmed so her boobs were out of the Hutt's reach by the time Han and Luke were close, though Jabba still continued to run his lustful hand over Leia's shoulder.

As Han was brought stumbling before the Hutt, Leia's heart sunk with the realization that her lover was still blind and helpess. Poignancy gripped her when she heard Han ask Luke where she was with great concern.

"I'm here!" she called out assuringly, only to be silenced by an even firmer pull from Jabba who then ordered everyone in the court to be silent. Under other circumstances, Jabba would have waited to execute the Jedi and his friends, relishing the moment of his victory. However, the Jedi's slaying of his beloved pet had pushed him to the brink of uncontrollable rage. Now calmer than few moments ago, the Hutt had another, even more pressing motivation for wishing to punish his rebel prisoners immediately for their transgression. In the short time he had possessed Princess Leia as his slave, he had already come to understand her personality and strength. He knew that her friends' lives fueled the bulk of her resistance against him, since she still foolishly hoped that the Jedi would rescue them all. And so the evil gangster wished to crush her spirit by killing her friends. Then she would be ripe for his taking complete pleasure from her. And what would happen then was just too exciting to think of.

"Talk, droid..." he slobbered.  
"His High Exaltedness," C-3P0 flatteringly spoke, "the Great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated...immediately."

Salacious Crumb, seated besides his master and observing his thick tail thrashing excitedly against the princess's back, knew well what Jabba had in mind for her. And so when Solo responded to C-3PO's announcement of Jabba's judgement with one of his trademarked quips-"I hate long waits"-he turned to Leia and laughed. A Hutt with lust hates long waits too.  
Leia, seated in front of Jabba and feeling him play with her body, soon sensed what was in store for her and looked beseechingly at Luke, who didn't return her gaze but listened to C-3PO's declaration:  
"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea, to the Pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all powerful Sarlacc."

"Doesn't sound so bad," Solo quipped again.  
C-3P0 ignored him and continued: "In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering-as you are slowly digested over a thousand years."

As C-3PO spoke, Jabba licked his lips and pulled on Leia's leash insistently. The princess reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled back and felt his hand rub up and down her back and then return to stroking her hair.

She closed her eyes in abhorennce and then glared back backwards without turning her head. Soon she would take her revenge on him, she told herself.

Jabba's slimy tail slithered over and began to stroke Leia's smooth outstretched leg, starting with her calves and wrapping itself around, hardening so it could stroke her thighs. Leia, despite her abhorrence with touching Jabba's body, took it upon herself angrily to grab the tail and toss it away from her. Jabba gave her chain a firm yank, and in defeat, Leia sighed as the slimy tail wrapped tightly around her leg once more.

Her anger soon turned to worry as her friends were taken away. She gasped in surprise as a chuckling Jabba then tugged on Leia's leash until she landed with a quiet plop on his slimy yet soft belly. Leia sighed in discomfort and leaned back against her Master with no resistance as slime began running down her back. Jabba then placed a hand on her shoulder, running his hand over the exposed portion of her chest. She felt her breasts harden under his slimy hands.

His hand then went downward, rubbing her midriff in smooth, gentle strokes. "Let's have you properly dressed for travel, princess," he gurgled, stroking her breasts and making the nipples harden as she felt an unwelcome moistness form between her legs. "Or in your case, undressed. After laughing at my pet's misfortune, you definitely deserve it." He then unstrapped Leia's bra, removing it as she gasped in shock and covered her breasts with her small hands.

Jabba squeezed Leia's left breast as he reached under her skirts. "Give my friends a little treat for their help, hoo hoo hoo..." He then pulled off her bottom half of the costume and exposed her sacred parts, tossing them to Bib as well. "Bib, give her clothing back only once we reach the throne in my barge and I have been seated properly, and not a moment before. I want the others to see her feminine assets as much as possible."

He looked down upon Leia as the crowd laughed and jeered at her nude form, making crude comments about her body and sexuality. "The Sarlacc shall consume Solo and the rest of your pitiful friends, and I'll make sure you get a front-row seat. Then we'll come back here for our celebration. I'll bring you to my pleasure room, and I will truly appreciate your company." He held the nude girl close as his throne moved to his hangar, followed by his guards. "You'll be my lover, beholden to me and me alone. And I guarantee that you will enjoy every last second of our budding relationship."

Leia was terrified to be naked and alone with this obese, sickening creature molesting her and making her his. With every passing minute she felt Jabba was absorbing her, claiming the princess as his woman. Leia had never felt so loved and revolted at once.

As Jabba massaged Leia's shoulders with his slimy hands and he moved his wet tail up towards Leia's face. Leia kept her mouth shut as Jabba's tail ran around her lips. "Lets try something new once we get onto the barge. I think your mouth will be a good way to take our relationship to a new level."

A hopeless, naked Leia faced the unpleasant prospect of remaining Jabba's "princess" - his sex slave - forever. She knew this was going to be a very uncomfortable trip.


	9. Chapter 9 - Jabba's Pleasure, Part 1

"Doesn't my barge fill you with wonder, my pet?" Jabba boasted, waving his hand to encompass the entire barge.

"Yes," Leia said tonelessly. It did indeed, but for a different reason: it amazed her that such an enormous barge, practically a palace on repulsorlifts, was merely a drop in the ocean of Jabba's endless pool of wealth. Even her father would have been unable to buy such a craft, if he had ever had use for a craft such as this. "I'm certain you will find the pleasure room even more fascinating, my lovely lady, my sweet Leia...my darling . . . ." Jabba trailed off, beginning to drool and pant, moaning with his deep, booming, rank, wet voice several abhorrently affectionate names for his captive, seemingly hypnotized by her mere sight and touch.

Jabba tugged on her chain again, and drew her close to him.

Jabba stroked her bare shoulder, his hand venturing down to her chest. The Hutt stuck out his tongue and placed a wet lick on Leia's lips before going on to her chest. His hand slid down her flat belly and to her thigh. He caressed her, and Leia tried to remover herself from his embrace. Jabba's hand continued to her ass and pressed her to him. She knew the feel of his oily skin, but it still disgusted her.

Jabba put both his hands behind her head, and licked her face. "I believe I promised you I would take our relationship to the next level," he told her, bringing his tail up to her mouth.

As Jabba guided her ponytailed head back, Jabba moved his tail towards her mouth.

* * *

Jabba removed his tail from Leia's mouth after having his climax. Feeling most relaxed, Jabba closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as Leia spat out Jabba's slime and other bodily fluids Jabba's tail had produced, glad that it was over.

"Well my pretty, you definetely know how to use your mouth. I think I'm going to use another hole tonight." said a laughing Jabba. The journey to the Sarlacc Pit was going to take several hours and Jabba was tired from his long session with Leia, so he let her take a break and sit in front of him.

Jabba forced Leia to lean back so that her bare skin rested against his slimy flesh. He gripped her chain tightly so as to keep her back rubbing against his slimy belly, and of course to prevent her from squirming away. He wrapped one stubby arm around her belly and rubbed her stomach's flesh for the perverse pleasure he got from feeling her lovely skin, and his other stroked her hair. He slithered his tail wrapping around her bare leg and kept it there poking her thigh, and throughout the journey it progressively wrapped itself fully around her leg so its tip reached well beyond her upper thigh.

Leia squirmed, trying at every second to break free of Jabba's grasp. She had come to Jabba's palace with confidence of her group's success, but instead she found herself in the hands of one of the galaxy's greatest monsters. She truly had known very little before their mission about Jabba the Hutt, and when she found herself in his presence she feared him. Every booming word or chuckle he let out sent a chill up her spine. She had met many monsters in the galaxy, but none had captured her with the clear intention of making her a sex slave.

The tip of Jabba's tail gently stroked her soft stomach, twitching excitedly with pleasurable stimulation from the touch of her skin. Jabba's tongue flicked out of his mouth and around his lips.

Leia was disgusted by this, knowing Jabba's tail doubled as his sex organ. She had just learned first hand of this. The taste of the slime that came from Jabba's tail suddenly re-appeared in her mouth, and Leia once again tried to spit it out.

The gurgles and moans Jabba would let out periodically did a fine job of confirming her worst fears about the reason his tail was trailing over her body. But whenever she tried to move her leg or brush it away, the tail would either wrap even more tightly around her upper thigh or Jabba would commandingly tug her leash. She eventually reasoned that more movement on her part would only heighten the pleasure in her captor's tail, so she did her best to keep still and ignore Jabba's disgusting obsession with her.

He fully intended to bed Leia tonight, as soon as Han and Luke were killed. He would claim Leia as his own, taking her virginity despite her protests and screams; Leia would be forced to submit to his desires; neither would be leaving that room for a while, for Jabba planned it to be a very special time they'd spend together in which one way or another she would admit her newfound love for him and practice total obedience.

Jabba kept her at his side, touching her and whispering perverse things in her ear about their "plans" after the execution . . . their "consummation", as Jabba called it.

He moved his fat hand to her hair but she jerked in the opposite direction. Jabba yanked on her chain and Leia grunted with her eyes closed, cursing the inescapable bonds to her captor. She allowed him to run his slimy hand through her hair and along her braid.

She tried to put her mind elsewhere as Jabba breathed longingly in her face, salivating on her and describing the pleasure room with perverted detail. Leia winced as a solid chunk of half-digested food fell from Jabba's mouth onto her shoulder, followed closely by a thick, viscous spittle of putrid drool. Jabba went on, promising to kiss every inch of Leia's body once they were alone together that night; at this, Leia fought back the impulse to sob, gulping and trying to focus her mind on escape, but the foulness of her Hutt admirer continued mercilessly to cloud her mind with fear, and she felt her eyes well up with tears. As the tip of Jabba's tongue lapped the base of Leia's neck, Leia squeezed her eyes shut to conceal her crying, forcing herself to remain strong; but Jabba's tail had begun to spasm with lust and temptation, smacking her thighs, feeding the Hutt's obscene lust, flapping on her skin as if to challenge her resolve. Leia prepared herself for the long trip ahead.

After several more hours had passed, some of the guards Jabba was conversing with began to talk about Leia. They stared at her with lust and bulging crotches. They spoke of Jabba's impressive domination of the princess and triumph over the Jedi. Jabba knew that they were both just brown nosing with the hopes of having Leia for themselves, but Jabba was possessive of his slave were other slave girls in the harem that the guards could indulge themselves in - Leia would be Jabba's and Jabba's alone. The Hutt even thought he could marry her to take her royalty claim. Still, the guards fantasized, the lurid details of their imaginations making Leia burn with rage at being treated like a prize to be won.

Leia strained forward and opened her mouth to respond to their taunts, but Jabba silenced her with a quick jolt of her princess gulped and sat back down on Jabba's tail, which was surprisingly firm. Or perhaps not so surprisingly, since she knew it was packed with several layers of powerful muscle necessary to propel the Hutt on and off his throne and through the chambers of his palace. Leia could feel the Hutt's life force firing through his nerves and twitching muscles, running from the base of its tail to its tip - the same tip which constantly made its presence known.

Sensing Leia's defeated posture, Jabba turned towards her and spoke gently-but mockingly-to her while he stroked her lovely face.

"Ho ho ho..." Jabba belched out as he grabbed Leia's shoulders and spun her around to face him. He placed one hand on her bare, beautiful back as she looked as far away from the Hutt as possible. "Leia...my princess, are you not enjoying our journey together? I know organizing the death of your friends and lover has kept me occupied but when we're done..." Jabba reached down and squeezed forcefully at her backside through the velvet skirt, "...we'll both be significantly more entertained." He waited to begin groping her until she had fully heard the translation from a reluctant C-3PO.

"Let go of me you disgusting - ahuh!" Leia let out an expression of fear as the Hutt moved the red skirt to the side and began to massage the bare skin of her rear, as others looked on in awe at the bare ass of Princess Leia.

Leia for her part, had never experienced such a sensation as she was still 22 and a virgin. She squirmed aggressively in an attempt to break free of his slimy grasp as he began to moan. His heavy tail moved to rest on Leia's boots in order to keep her still for his molestations. She continued to look away until Jabba firmly grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

His breath was overwhelming as he opened his maw and began to breathe out as he continued his groping. He took in a book breath through his massive nostrils that were dripping with mucus, smelling Leia. She had been perfumed by the other girls in the harem with a scent that was an aphrodisiac for Hutts.

"Never has a lovelier slave girl has worn my chain," Jabba set with his tail beginning to coil around Leia' leg just above her knee, much too close to comfort. His giant green hand, greasy and slimy, continued to massage her entire buttocks as he could realistically hold the petite girl's rear in his hand. "I wonder — I think a willing kiss for our first of many would be more appropriate than the..." he squeezed her chin forcing her lips to open, "...alternative." Leia didn't understand until the translation came through again.

"It's time I taught you how to address me. I am sure you wish to watch your so-called 'powerful friends'-my captives-on the skiff outside. If you recognize me as your master, I will let you go to the window and look for a bit..."

Leia's anger was rekindled by Jabba's condescension, yet she managed to hide her rage. She really did wish to watch her friends, and, most importantly, to scout out the area and her surroundings so she could be able to act at an instant's notice. So she decided to play along with the Hutt-and perhaps draw him into a false sense of security that she could use to her advantage later.

"Please, Exalted One..." Leia spoke, shuddering in disgust and disbelief at the words that came from her mouth, "...giver of pleasure...caretaker of your helpless pet...let me leave for a moment...""Of course, my kahnkee," Jabba spoke, using a word that meant, literally, "my lovely slave." He chuckled to himself. "I will grant your request...for a price. A kiss from the most beautiful creature in the galaxy for the mightiest and most gracious of all creatures." He moved his hand to his lips motioning for where he wished the action to take place. Leia shuddered and considered for a moment to tell the Hutt what she really thought of him. "No, don't resist! Don't allow your feelings to compromise this mission!" she told herself silently.

"Of course, my master." she said through gritted teeth.

Taking a deep breath, the princess closed her eyes and puckered her lips, moving them towards Jabba's large drooling ones. Soon, she felt them make contact as his hideous breath hit her face, nearly causing her to move away from her master. Leia quickly pressed her lips against Jabba's, moving backwards. "No, my kahnkee," Jabba boomed, tugging her chain again. "Do it again, with passion..." He immediately placed his left hand on the back of Leia's head, holding her in place while his right moved to her butt, causing the princess's exposed tummy to rub against his. "...the same way you would kiss Solo."

Leia tentaively moved foward, opening her red lips. She pressed her face against Jabba's, placing her arms on his shoulders in an embrace. Yes, my beloved, he thought happily. Emboldened by this display, Jabba reached around the Princess and pulled her even closer to him. The Hutt's tongue burrowed deep into Leia's mouth, deep enough so the tip could touch the back of her throat. Her desperate moans of nausea and repulsion at the taste of her sickening captor's mouth were muffled. Jabba's thick saliva and mucus coated her tongue, forcing the Princess to taste the horrid rot of 600 years of uncleanliness in the Hutt's mouth. Leia choked as thick globs of the sickening Hutt fluids dripped down her throat.

With a flick of his fat fingers, the clasps holding Leia's bra in place were undone and the princess's perfect breasts were left bare again. He pressed his mouth onto them, relishing the touch as his drool ran down his captive's body. "You have the most beautiful breasts, my pet..." He sucked on Leia's nipples, feeling her goosebumps and hardening nipples on his own tongue. "...plump and ready to be touched. Did Solo enjoy these while you were on his ship?" His hand moved down from her back to the princess's soft, smooth buttocks, which he then gave a small squeeze through the thin skirts that served as their only covering. The Hutt let out a wet gurgle of pleasure. As he did these things, Leia squeezed her eyes shut, and came to realize what would be in store for her if Luke's plan failed.

The Hutt continued to hold her in position, keeping Leia against his slimy body as he planted a slimy kiss on her face. "You love me," Jabba gurgled, locking tongues with Leia as little moans escaped her. "You've desired me for a long time . . . Say it, Leia, my beloved . . ." When Leia groaned in protest, Jabba slipped his finger under her skirts, poking forcefully at her buttocks. "Admit," he insisted, lost in a trance. Leia refused to keep eye contact with the Hutt. "I want you," she said flatly. "I have desired you for years. I love you like no other. I'll be all yours tonight."

Despite the emotionless tone to her words, Jabba's lust increased. Jabba immediately wrapped himself around her tighter with an aroused grunt. Leia's heart pounded, worrying that her words had only fueled his lust and would make the kiss last longer. But luckily, he tasted her lovely tongue one last time, then at last allowed Leia to lean her head back, choking and gasping for air after her horrible parody of a kiss. As she did this, the Hutt's slime splattered to the floor and all over Leia, dripping from her nipples and running down her legs and belly. A string of spittle still connected their mouths. Jabba unwrapped himself from the princess, but kept his hand under her skirtsfor a few moments longer, panting with longing. Groaning in disgust, Leia looked away and cursed Jabba under her breath, disappointing Jabba that the string of shared spit that attached their mouths was broken.

Jabba eventually released her leash, finally letting it trail on the floor. "You may leave my side now, my princess." He said as Leia jumped up. She snatched up her bra from the floor and readjusted it while Jabba took hold of her braid and fondled it with his fat fingers before she left his side. Here she was, a princess of Alderaan, now captive to a smelly, lust-filled Hutt. Undoubtedly she would be forced to have sex with him, her priceless virginity stolen from her by this foul beast. She imagined a dark future where she would remain with Jabba, kept on the leash completely nude like an animal by his side, and, after the Hutt had satisfied his desires, passed around his men, so that they might take their pleasure from her body as well.

It was only a matter of time. Leia shuddered at the thought as she made her way to the windows and passed between the men who had taunted her. The dry heat of Tatooine made the slime turn into a solid film, flaking off of her skin. As the princess walked away from him, Jabba admired her scantily clad body: the swaying of her Lashaa skirt as it exposed the sinuous movements of her hips and bare rear, the pendulum motion of her braid enticing him as it danced across her bare back. Then he returned to conversing with his men about the excitement to come.


	10. Chapter 10 - Jabba's Pleasure, Part 2

For fifteen minutes or so, Leia watched her friends out on the skiff, who she could tell were being kept silent by the guards. However, towards the end of the fifteen minutes, Leia saw Luke turn and speak to Han. She wished she could know what they were talking about and peered carefully, trying to read their lips. As she stood there, several members of Jabba's court who had been staring at her in lust earlier came close to Leia. Just then, she heard Jabba behind her beckoning for her again in Huttese: "Return to me Princess." he purred.

Leia ignored the Hutt's deep, gurgling voice, hoping Jabba would leave her alone. But a soft tug on her leash told her this was not to be the case. She turned back to glare at him and then carried on looking out the window, feeling that she had made a royal statement.

But the princess's resistance only amused Jabba and increased his lust for her. As the Hutt continued to gaze at her bare backside and curves through her currently-translucent skirts, his mouth began to water uncontrollably with desire, mucus and saliva dripping down his many chins, mixing with his own slime, while his long tail throbbed in anticipation, leaking fetid pre-cum from its tip. The princess looked good enough to taste. He was going to relish taking pleasure from Leia after her friends had been executed. Once she saw her friends disappear forever in the Sarlacc's maw, he knew that her royal spirit would be completely broken. That very night, as the Sarlacc began digesting her friends and sent up their anguished cries into the Tatooine night, Jabba would take her in his private chamber back at the palace. She would eventually submit. He knew she would. He could practically hear her pleasured moans and feel her arms wrapped desperately around his bulbous head as he thrust in and out of her.

Jabba slobbered at the thought of his complete possession of the princess. What the scum and villainy in the galaxy would pay for just one evening with her . . . but fate brought her to him, and good fortune now meant he could spend his every morning, afternoon and evening bedding Princess Leia for years to come. His new lover was a more than worthy payment for Solo's betrayal.

Jabba then drank from his goblet, which gave him an idea: another lesson in obedience to teach his feisty slave.

Leaning back and using his tremendous mass, Jabba pulled harder on Leia's leash than she could resist, forcing the gasping, scantily-clad princess to run back to him seemingly as if in longing, but only to relieve the pressure around her tender neck.

"Ugh!" Leia exclaimed breathlessly, as she leapt up onto Jabba's throne and braced herself against his belly with her hands and pressing her soft tummy against Jabba, which slid across his oily snake skin. Repulsed, she was about to pull away when she felt Bib Fortuna's hand with its sharp nails press against her back.

As Jabba opened his wide grinning mouth she turned her head away from the stench that was his breath, and, to ease her own disgust, breathed through her mouth. The Hutt began to speak: "Don't stay too far, my lovely. After the excitement outside ends, you will soon learn to appreciate me."

Still attempting to get her air back, Leia could only gaze weakly up into the Hutt's reptilian eyes, whose pupils widened as they leered at her. She tried to process what Jabba meant, and then noticed that he was moving his ornate drinking cup towards her which still had strands of the Hutt's saliva clinging to the edges. As the last words dripped out of the Hutt's maw, she suddenly realized that he was proposing a toast for the death of her friends. No, not just the death of her friends, but his plans for her afterwards, when he would take the forced intimacy to a terrible new level.

Her eyes moved from the cup he offered her back to his great orange eyes, which pierced her mind and made her question her resolve. It was like staring into two great gems, only more hypnotic. Sensing her stunned state, Jabba let go of the princess's chain and quickly grasped her arm firmly. He then moved the cup even closer to her plump, luscious lips.

"Drink," he commanded. The combination of his fiery gaze and deep, overpowering voice left Leia with no choice but to comply. She raised her free arm and reached for the cup. Rather than let it go, though, Jabba guided it and her hand to her mouth and squeezed her arm gently but firmly with his other hand.

Closing her eyes and trying to forget where she was, Leia opened her mouth and soon felt the cold glass against her lips. The bitter, running liquid of the fine Huttese wine hit her tongue, along with the rank taste of Jabba's mouth provided by the residue of his drool on the glass. It was laced with spice and Jabba's Leia almost gagged in disgust, barely retaining her royal poise. Still, she remained ever the princess.

However, Jabba continued to press the goblet against his slave girl's lips, forcing her to drink even more of the vile brew. As she drank several more mouthfuls, Leia felt a trickle of the disgusting liquid drip down her neck and pour down between her breasts. Jabba took it upon himself to fix this "predicament", and slowly licked it off her body with his long tongue, beginning by poking its slimy tip in between her breasts and deliberately trailing up her skin. Jabba relished every second of groaned in disgust as his tongue creeped up towards her face; Jabba could not wait to take her to his private chamber he had in his sail barge.

The skiff slowly come to a stop. They had arrived at the Pit of Carkoon. Leia was glad that she would no longer have to endure Jabba's disgusting advances, now that he would be busy watching the executions.

However, Jabba ordered Bib Fortuna something in Huttese. Bib went over to the barge's speaker, and began speaking.

Outside the barge, Luke didnt understand Huttese, however, Han did.

"That doesnt sound good." Han said. "Apparently, our execution is on hold, until Jabba is done with some private business."

"What kind of private business?" Luke asked.

"My guess," said Han, "is that he's got a slave girl he's having his way with."

"Leia," Luke thought. If she was being raped by the Hutt, he would never forgive himself.

Back inside the barge, Jabba rumbled into Leia's ear "You have tasted the wine, Princess. Now, let me taste you, my Kahnkee."

Knowing that Jabba's unreciprocated intimacy was unavoidable, the princess's eyelids squeezed shut in dread as she moved forward, pressing her chest and stomach into his rough flesh. Momentarily she felt the tip of Jabba's tongue press against her ear and flick across her lovely flesh. "Auh - - ohh," Leia moaned in anguish. Jabba put one of his hands onto Leia's soft butt and began to grope it.

"You are mine," Jabba's hot, fetid breath washed over her face, violating her senses.

"No . . .I am not!" gasped Leia, trying to move her breasts away from his flesh.

Jabba's eyes widened with lusty affection. "Tonight you will know what it is to be my khankee, my darling princess... just as many a slave has known before." The Hutt was greatly enjoying taunting Leia with her fate. It would have been trivial of him to have had taken her innocence the night before (and repeatedly on this long trip), but he was greatly relishing her unspoken fear. Nevertheless, his mind was awash with scenes of passionate and willing service his new Princess would tried to push images of her inevitable mating session with the Hutt from her mind, trying instead to imagine a future where she lay in bed with Han, warm, naked and glowing in the delight of their lovemaking. She imagined him pleasuring her and crying her name as he climaxed, snuggling into her embrace. However, this fantasy was soon broken by the reality of being in the Hutt's disgusting embrace.

Jabba had been extremely fortunate, to have Princess Leia as his captive. The sight of her face alone would be enough to drive a male mad with uncontrollable lust, and Jabba savored the fact that she was his to take - her beautiful body was his to defile in due time. He knew she would submit eventually. They all did. All he needed was time. The Princess would be welded to him before long, eager to please and desperate for his affection. She would coo when he stroked her, call him "Master" whenever she spoke, would laugh and scream in joy whenever she mated with her Hutt lover. She would want him as much as he wants her now.

To ease his lust, Jabba ran his finger down Leia's firm torso and, when he arrived at her belly, pressed it into her navel and gently traced his finger around it in circles, creating ripples in her flesh and a circle of slime. He then inserted his finger inside her navel and began playing with it going in and out of it, as Leia looked at her master with disdain.

Then Jabba quickly slid his slimy hand up the line that divided her abdomen toward the top of the bikini, squeezing his fat hand under her bra, squeezing Leia's breast and then toying with her delicate nipple. Jabba's hand under the bra made it pop off. Leia let out a long groan, overwhelmed with disgust by this monster toying with her. Her disgust fueled Jabba's intense sexual desire and he decided to act on his growing lust.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, while she squirmed and fought against his stinking mass. He pushed her against his slimy skin, their bellies making contact. Leia kicked her feet in in attempt to get away, but Jabba's tail quickly slithered across his throne and wrapped itself around her beautiful legs, soaking her skirts with his thick, foul-scented slime as he then forced her body to make complete contact with his. The feeling of her soft skin was orgasmic.

Jabba began to slobber and lick her face, covering it with green slime. Leia struggled, slipping in the tight grasp of the Hutt. Her moans of protest were driving his desire to a peak. Now overcome with pleasure, Jabba leaned in close to Leia and began to speak. "You and I are going to have a long, long night of passion, princess." he purred as he moved his hand to her rear, reaching under her skirts. "And I will enjoy every second of it."

Jabba brought up his tail, and began stroking it on her skirt, between the two bumps, which were Leia's butt cheeks. Leia moaned in utter disgust; she thought she might vomit from the stench of this putrid creature alone. Leia began to squirm uncontrollably, groaning in discomfort. "Hohohoho... soon you will learn to love me, not Solo." He slid his hand under the plait in her hair, finding that he couldn't control his sexual urges anymore. His tail began stroking quicker in excitement as he began to undo the strings securing her bra around her breasts.

He began to lick her entire front, covering her stomach, as his hand reached under her skirt to grope her butt. Leia squirmed, trying to get out of his grip, however he pushed the back of her head, giving her a long lick across her cheek. Leia let out a disgusted groan, which Jabba took advantage of, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Leia moaned in discomfort as his tail again began to rub between her butt cheeks at an intentional pace. Jabba then climaxed and his tail sprayed fluids onto Leia's rear and back. Surprised, she cried in disgust.

Jabba's gross assault had ended.

The skiff slowly come to a stop, the Hutt chuckled to himself. Though he had not intended to reach a climax with the Princess again until he evening, this conquest was just the beginning. This evening was going to be even sweeter. The Jedi and Solo defeated, made the Sarlaac's main course, and their Princess taken by the Hutt. Poetic justice for the swine who dared to defy The Mighty Hutt.

As Jabba turned around and called for C-3PO to come over to him, Leia slid a few feet away from the Hutt and looked back out the window onto the Pit of Carkoon. She wiped off as much slime she could from off her face and stood up, tightening her bra back up and standing proud, summoning all the dignity a princess could muster given her position. It was almost time to act, and having been molested and climaxed on, and not wanting Jabba to have his way with her again, she was more determined than ever to escape his slimy clutches.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Pit of Carkoon

Jabba had ordered his men to execute Skywalker first. When they arrived at the Pit of Carkoon, one of Jabba's Weequay guards unbound Luke from his bindings.

Leia stood next to Jabba, looked out at the pit, seeing the monsters maw. All the while, Jabba's arm was around her waist, pressing her scantily clad body into Jabba's side, rubning his belly. Every so often her face would scrunch as Jabba groped her thigh.

"Victims of the All-Powerful Sarlacc, His Excellency hopes you will die honorably. But if any of you wish to beg for mercy, the Great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas." C-3PO announced.

Ignoring Threepio's monologue, Jabba began groping Leia's rounded backside, with the arm he had around her, causing him to drool.

Leia's breasts rose and fell in shallow rhythmic breaths, while he played with her leash. Her half-naked body glistened from slime from Jabba's groping, the Hutt's drool and slime coated her plump breasts. Her lower back still had some of the fluid Jabba's tail has ejaculated, after assaulting her buttocks earlier.

He used his tail to stroke Leia's soft thigh and move her skirt to the side, exposing her bare butt. Leia, however, was completely unaware of Jabba's sexual harassment for she was extremely nervous thinking about her fate if Luke fails. Jabba took this time to fantasize about the night to come. The moment Han and the Jedi were devoured, Jabba would take the Princess into his arms and strip her of her scant clothing, squeezing her into a tight embrace as he and his subordinates laughed in victory.

As she kicked and struggled and screamed and sobbed, Jabba would kiss her mouth and suck on her skin and grope her naked body the whole trip back, but he would continue to hold back his ultimate advance until they returned to the palace. Her lover Solo would be gone, and now the Hutt would take his place. Once they reached the palace at sunset, Jabba would reluctantly release Leia from his grasp and arrange for her to be cleaned up for their first night together in his private chamber. Jabba would wait, sprawled out on the enormous bed in his private chamber, soaking the sheets with thick slime, contaminating the bed with his hideous smell. There, he would drink his Huttese wine and smoke his foul hookah, resisting the urge to pleasure himself to the thought of Princess Leia, aching to taste her lips, (among other things), until finally she would be brought to him and locked in the chamber with the Hutt.

First, she would be forced to dance for him, with seductive music playing and lit candles all around the room, until Jabba could not physically wait any longer, and then he would pull her in bed with him. All night he would ravish her, again and again and again. He would taste her lovely crotch and suckle at her breasts for hours, showering her in his Hutt semen.

Jabba would force her to suck his tail until he climaxed into her beautiful mouth and all over her face. Leia would be forced to kiss and suck on his slimy skin, tears streaming down her lovely face, and she would lick the putrid mucus dripping down his face and kiss his odorous tongue. He would lodge his fat tail in between her butt cheeks and force her to squat over him until he came. He would kiss and suck her flesh wherever he pleased - her legs, belly, feet, neck, back, her butt, for hours.

He would worm his fat tongue between her butt cheeks and perform intimate licks, sinking his disgusting appendage deep into Leia's royal crack while she would struggle to be free. He would engulf her in his fat, doing nothing but stare at her beautiful, unwilling face. And as he thrusted his slimy tail in and out of her womanhood, he would relish the feeling of her walls against his member at last, and the taste of them as well as he stuck his tongue into her, front and back.

Her revolted moans would echo throughout the palace, and by morning Jabba's fluids would cover the whole chamber, and the Princess would be trapped against him as he held her against his bloated belly, his wiggling tail still wrapped firmly around her soft leg.

Jabba's fantasy was interrupted when, predictably, the stubborn Rebels refused to supplicate themselves to the Hutt Lord. While Han disdainfully addressed Jabba as a "slimy piece of worm-ridden filth," Luke offered him one last chance to free them or die.

Chuckling at the young Jedi's nerve, Jabba ordered his men to move him into position for the execution. Anticipating the Jedi's demise with great pleasure, he didn't notice as Leia licked her lips in determination. Soon Luke's plan would be set in motion, and then she would soon turn on her vile master.

For unbeknowst to all of Jabba's men except Boba Fett, R2-D2 had left his station in the barge's main cabin and had gone up to the main deck to await a secret signal from Luke.

After the guard had moved Luke forward onto the plank, Luke gave a salute seemingly to the barge but really to the droid.

Jabba spat his order to the guard: "Put him in!" As the Weequay behind him prodded him with his vibro-ax, Luke spun around and jumped off the plank at the same time. Catching the plank with his hands, he propelled himself up and over the guard as Artoo shot him his new green lightsaber from the barge. Grabbing and igniting it, he began to fight Jabba's men, while Lando revealed his true identity by attacking one of the guards on the skiff.

When he saw Luke slaying his guards and knocking them into the Sarlacc, Jabba become apoplectic with anger. Keeping a strong grip on Leia's chain, he ordered his men to begin attacking the Jedi and the skiff he was on. A Gamorrean guard running off to do Jabba's bidding knocked C-3P0 to the ground in his hurry to obey his master.

Leia, for her part, immediately rejoiced at Luke's success but then hid her excitement, not wanting to infuriate Jabba or draw his attention. Instead, she watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Meanwhile, Boba Fett, who had noticed R2-D2 leaving his post and ascend to the deck of the sail barge, was already on top, having arrived too late to prevent the droid for sending Luke's lightsaber to him. Igniting his jet pack, he flew over to the skiff Luke was on and engaged the Jedi in combat. Leia watched breathlessly as Fett pulled out a gun and attempted to shoot Luke at point blank range, only to have the Jedi sever his pistol with his lightsaber.

Just then a blast from the sail barge hit the skiff, stunning everyone. Shrapnel from the impact lodged in Chewbacca's leg, incapacitating him and causing him to send him a howl of pain. Luke was momentarily distracted by his friend's suffering, and Fett used this to his advantage, launching a rope that tied up the Jedi, pinning his arms to his sides and leaving him unable to defend himself with his lightsaber.

When she saw Luke subdued in this manner, Leia's heart leapt into her throat. Beside her, Jabba raised his arm in triumph and called for Fett to kill the Jedi. However, fate took a different turn, as another blast from the barge hit the skiff, knocking Fett to the floor and allowing Luke to untangle himself from his binding. Relieved, Leia continued to watch as Jabba gave more orders to his men. Obeying their master, another skiff pulled alongside the skiff Luke and the rebels were on. Believing Fett to be unconscious, Luke Force Jumped over to the nose of this other skiff, and began to deflect the laser blasts that came his way back into the men who sent them.

But Fett was still aware. Shaking himself, he rose and took aim at the faraway Jedi. On the barge, Leia wanted to scream to Luke to look out, but of course she knew he couldn't hear her. She could only watch helplessly as Fett took one shot and missed, and then steadied himself from another attempt.  
But just then his jet pack ignited, apparently against his will, for as he flew off the skiff the bounty hunter waved his arms in panic. As he rapidly approached the barge, he yelled in desperation, until he hit the barge with tremendous force, right below the window Jabba and Leia were watching the battle from.

Fett fell into the sand and began to roll down the slope-right into the Sarlacc's undulating maw. Jabba was stunned into silence, his pupils widening in disbelief, as the Sarlacc's tongue quickly gobbled up his most powerful warrior and then let out a tremendous belch.

Leia, on the other hand, was overjoyed at Fett's demise, after all he had put Han through. She knew that it was her lover who had hit the bounty hunter's jet pack, as she could see the pole still in his hands. Appreciating the poetic justice of Fett's fate, she prepared to take her own revenge, as Jabba's bewilderment became palpable beside her.

The demise of Boba Fett, one of the greatest bounty hunters the galaxy had ever known, sent the interior of the Sail Barge into a frenzy. Jabba furiously yelled into his intercom, trying regroup his men, most of whom were filled with fear at the awesome onslaught of the Jedi. Some began to seek escape from the barge, including Bib Fortuna, Jabba's majordomo.

It was at the height of this chaos that Leia acted. She ducked in front of Jabba, who had neglected her in his fury, and grabbed the communicator right from his clammy grasp. Before he could react, she was bashing it repeatedly into his control panel, sending up a shower of sparks. Raising his arms to shield himself from the flying electricity, Jabba lost his controlling grip on her chain.  
As the control panel shorted out, the shutters on all the windows in the cabin slammed shut, plunging the barge into darkness and even more confusion. Now Jabba's men began to flee in earnest, cowardly abandoning their Hutt master. Jabba himself attempted to grab his rebellious slave girl while cursing at her in Huttese. However, Leia scampered away, eluding his grasp and leaping over his thrashing tail.

While Jabba trumpeted in frustration and searched for her leash, the feisty slave was already gathering it up in her hands for her next move, as she knelt behind him, sensing his panic.  
Just as Jabba was about to call for assistance, Leia threw the chain over his bulbous head and around his neck. As soon as the Hutt saw the chain fly before his eyes he raised his hands to his throat, knowing what Leia was attempting. In fact, he just managed to get the tips of his fingers on the leash. But the lithe princess, too quick for the massive Hutt, immediately pulled back on the chain violently as she planted her foot in his fleshy backside for leverage.

Jabba yelped as his right hand lost its fragile grip on the chain, which began to dig underneath his jaw. He pawed at the leash but it was stuck in the fatty folds of his throat and his thick fingers could not get a purchase on it. Meanwhile, his left hand was all that kept the chain from cutting off his breathing completely.

Sensing that she had not completely closed off Jabba's air supply, the rebel princess leapt back a bit from the Hutt, attempting to cinch the chain completely taut with the force of her momentum. However, she was light enough for Jabba to maintain his precious hold on the chain, which nonetheless dug further into the unprotected side of his neck.

Beginning to choke and sputter, Jabba called out for help to no avail. His left hand still barely keeping the chain away from that side of his neck, he rocked forward while reaching back with his right hand, trying to grab onto the princess. Leia was momentarily caught off guard by this unexpected maneuver and felt Jabba's scaley skin brush against her shoulder and chest as he yanked her forward.  
Groaning in abhorrence, the princess immediately recovered and pulled herself up closer to him, away from the reach of his stubby arm. Replanting her foot against his back, she hauled on the chain with renewed fierceness. Sensing this, Jabba tried a new tactic by lurching forward, attempting to overpower her with his sheer mass. But he couldn't get enough leverage to slide off the dais; his bulk was too unwieldy and she had caught him in an unfavorable position against the back of his throne. As he continued to struggle unsuccessfully for release from the tightening chain, Jabba's reptilian eyes began to bulge, his pupils widening from the strain. Although a Hutt's lungs are huge and can hold a great amount reserve air, the size of their bulk also demands a lot of oxygen-and Jabba's desperate struggles only depleted his store faster.

Meanwhile, his frantic twisting caused his left hand to lose bit-by-bit its grip on the leash, which was digging slowly but relentlessly deeper and deeper into his windpipe. Very soon the Hutt lost the ability to call for help, his usually booming voice reduced to a series of gasps and gurgles as his oily tongue began to flop from his mouth. His men, hearing his pained cries, were thrown into even more fear and continued to run out of the cabin. In the darkness, they could not tell that it was the enslaved princess that was strangling their master. All they knew was that someone was killing their lord and that they wished to avoid the same fate.

Leia, for her part, was surprised at how she was able to hold on to the chain despite the heavings of Jabba's tremendous mass, which threatened to break her fingers and tear her arms from her sockets. Reaching deep inside herself and a power she had not fully known but always intimately sensed-her connection to the Force-she closed out the pain she felt and focused all her life-force in to paying back Jabba for the degradation and molestation he had subjected her to.

Moving her hands up the chain, she knelt even closer to the struggling Hutt and increased the force with which she strangled him. She could feel the sweat and mucus from his hide splash onto her as he tried in vain to cast her off of him. She relished the irony of the situation-strangling her captor with the very chain with which he had kept her captive-and remembered all the times Jabba had tugged and yanked the chain, bending her to his will. Now, drawing it taut against his throat and hearing his agonized cries, she unleashed all the loathing she felt for her Hutt master.

Feeling his strength beginning to fade, Jabba tensed every muscle in his mighty tail, bracing it against his throne. Suddenly he lurched powerfully forward, trying to catch his slave off-guard. But Leia was ready. Riding the recoil she maintained her grip on the chain, which only dug further into Jabba's neck as he propelled himself away from the throne. She then responded to his gamble, using her weight and her feet planted against his hide to draw his head violently backwards.

His right hand continued to clutch weakly at the leash, as Leia kept up the unrelenting pressure. Soon his left hand too lost its tenuous grip on the chain. Unobstructed now, the slave leash completely closed off his air and forced his tongue to protrude its full length from his gaping maw.

The Hutt's massive heart shuddered as blood pounded in his head. His eyes began to close and lose their orange glow as his life force evaporated. He could no longer see. His hands gave up their struggle with the chain and fell limply to his giant belly, which was caked with the drool that poured from his panting mouth. The powerful muscles of his bulk ached from the lack of oxygen, and his tail began to spasm uncontrollably.

Leia smiled ruefully as she saw the Exalted Hutt's struggles begin to die. The sight of his half-closed eyes and scum-covered tongue hanging from his slobbering mouth made her lick her own lips in blood-thirsty determination. She could hear his powerful tail slam repeatedly up and down on the throne in its death throes, which grew faster and faster.

Closing her eyes now and gritting her teeth the princess hauled on the chain even harder than before, to Jabba's great dismay. As the last sparks of life fired through his nerves and muscles, his vast, superior Hutt mind lost all coherence, but only after one last thought ran through it: she, a supposedly weak human female, a slave girl, not a bounty hunter or a Jedi, had slain him, one of the most powerful Hutts in history. He remembered when he had captured her, and realized that she had been right about making him regret her enslavement. It was this realization of the indignity of his fate that he carried with him into the void.

Leia's painful efforts were finally rewarded as Jabba slumped forward, deadweight. His oily tongue, with which he had licked and molested her, dangled from his mouth, which emitted the loudest of death rattles as black slime leaked from its corners. The eyes that had leered upon her form closed slowly in the sleep of death, deprived of their orange light. His mighty tail-with which he had intended to ravish her and teach her to appreciate him-quivered once, twice, and then lay still. The Great Jabba the Hutt was dead.

Leia kept the chain tight around Jabba's flaccid throat for several seconds, disbelieving he was dead. When she saw that his tail had finally stopped twitching, she gave a last sigh of hatred towards him, turned, and leapt off the throne.

Jabba's men continued to run through the room periodically as the battle raged outside. Not wanting to be discovered, Leia hid behind Jabba's huge carcass while seeing about trying to free herself from her bondage.

Spying a discarded laser pistol a few feet away, the still captive princess attempted to grab it, only to be frustrated by her chain, which would not let her stretch far enough. Just then, she heard a noise behind her. Worried it was Bib Fortuna or another guard, she spun around quickly, preparing for a fight.

She was relieved when she saw that it was R2-D2.  
"Artoo! Thank the Force it was you that found me," she exclaimed. She gathered up her leash and pulled it taut between her hands, as the plucky droid extended one of his appendages: an mini welder. A quick controlled blast of electricity, and Leia's chain snapped in two. She was finally free.  
"Come on, we've got to get out of here," the princess called as she rose. A dozen links of the leash still trailed down from the collar around her neck-she would have to have that removed later. For now she let the cold metal dangle between her breasts as she crept past an open curtain to the stairs that led up to the sail barge deck. Hearing no one coming down, she sprinted up outside into the hot Tatooine air.

Having been in the darkness of the barge's interior for so long, Leia's eyes were hurt by the harsh glare of Tatooines twin suns. But she ignored the pain and took in her surroundings. Straight ahead Luke was battling Jabba's men, who were unaware that the master who they were fighting for was dead. Glancing to the left, towards Han and the others on the skiff, Leia saw a sight that made her heart sink. One of Jabba's guards was manning a deck gun and aiming right at the skiff where her lover hung for dear life attempting to rescue Lando. Leia desperately searched for a weapon and spied a vibro-axe right by the guards feet. The guard was too consumed with his target to notice the princess leap beside him and heave the axe up in her hands, and so he was shocked when he felt the blade slice into his side as she spun it violently into him.

The rebel princess watched as the man crumpled to the ground and began to expire. Suddenly she realized that he had been the main one taunting her before when she was sitting on Jabba's tail.  
However, she didn't have time to enjoy the poetic justice of her deed, for she heard Luke calling her name from across the deck.

"Get the gun!" he yelled, as she turned towards him. "Point it at the deck!"  
Leia quickly nodded and ran up the stairs that led to the aft portion of the sail barge. One of the guards noticed what she was doing and attempted to stop her, only to be cut down by the powerful Jedi. Another guard cowardly ran down into the barge, hoping to hide but only making his death certain.

Leia jumped onto the sail barge's main cannon and played with the controls until it began to spin away from the front of the barge towards the back. She then lowered it as far as it could go, pointing it down into the barge's belly, just above Jabba's private bedchamber. Leia reflected grimly on her task, and bit her lip when she realized that she was about to incinerate her dead master's slug-like form. She glared and opened fire, blasting the deck several times as Luke cut down another guard. Sparks flew as she jumped off of the barge gun, running towards Luke. "Come on, let's get out of here!" he said, grabbing one of the many ropes hanging from the barge's sails.

Leia threw herself into his arms, grabbing on to him and holding tightly as Luke swung from the barge to the skiff, making it to the deck just in time as the entire barge shook, and was destroyed in a series of explosions. "Don't forget the droids!" he yelled, jumping off of the rope as Lando steered the ship towards R2-D2 and C-3PO, who had fallen into the sand. Leia picked up a large blanket from the deck to cover her body as the magnetic grapple picked up the droids. She looked over at Han, who was blinking slghtly and looking around himself. "Han?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "Can you see me?" "Not very well." he admitted. "It's all just blurry." "We've got some medicine at the Falcon, that should do." Leia said, holding the blanket around herself as the wind started to pick up, blowing sand around in mini-cyclones. "We'd better hurry." Luke said. "There's a sandstorm blowing up here."

The sandstorm only slightly deterred them as they arrived at the Falcon, entering the ship with the half-blinded Han. Leia guided him to the hatch as she kept her robe wrapped tightly around herself, not wanting to expose the golden bikini again. Han and Luke parted with a handshake and Leia slipped into the Falcon's hull as Lando and Chewbacca followed her in. "Are you okay?" He asked, tossing the vibrostaff onto the ground. "Yeah, I'm doing pretty well, considering." Leia said, keeping her bikini-clad body covered with the robe. "We should get going. The fleet's expecting us." She walked down the hallway past the medlab, looking in for a moment as Han lay on the bed with some medicine nearby. "He's going to be okay, Leia." Said Lando. "He just needs to rest." Leia paused a while, walking into the room and slowly stroking Han's face with her pliable fingers. "It's been about a year..." She said, looking at him as he lay still breathing steady. "...since I told him I loved him." Her robe fell open, but she did'nt care if her half-nude form was exposed or not right now. "It just seems like longer." She pulled her robe back together and walked out of the room, heading for the refresher. "I'll be in the shower. Don't you dare peek." Leia said with a smirk. "I've already choked one slimy pervert today." Lando chuckled, her joking attitude bringing some comedy into the dark situation. Leia dissapeared into the refresher, locking the door behind her.

"Thank the force..." Leia groaned, rubbing her neck as she reached down under the sink and pulled out a pair of bolt cutters, carefully bringing them up to her collar. "...I'm out of here." she carefully clipped the collar, making a large slit appear in the golden ring binding her neck. The bra came next, the strings being very simple to undo. She rubbed her sensative nipples, which were still erect from being pressed against cold metal for so long. Leia unclipped her skirts next, letting the peek-a-boo flaps flutter as they dropped to the ground. She grimaced as she undid the armband and wristband, stepping out of the boots and brushing the last of her clothes aside. She stood now, totally naked before the bathroom mirror. For the first time since her enslavement, she was feeling comfortable not wearing any clothing, now that she finally had some privacy. She turned on the water and turned the heat to about medium, picking up the bikini and holding it over a garbage chute.

Suddenly, she found herself stopping. She looked down at the bikini again, wondering about Han. He had not seen the bikini, nor even heard about it. And if his feelings for her were indeed true... She smiled and folded the bikini, collar and all, into a box labeled "Undergarments", locking it and sliding it into her luggage. "Well, he need never know where it came from." Leia licked her lips as she slipped into the shower, turning the water on and allowing warm liquid to wash over her bare body. She thought of Han, of how she had gone through to find him, and let herself fantasize, her steamy thoughts becoming reality as she reached all over... "Stop that." she scolded herself, withdrawing her hands from her body. Leia quickly scrubbed all of the dirt and grime off of her naked body and walked out of the shower after a quick rinse, slipping back into her clothes and embracing the feeling of wearing clothing that covered every bit of skin she did not wish exposed. She was free at last.

The End.


	12. Extra 1 - Leia's Appearance and Mastery

**A Beautiful and Haughty Princess:**

Leia Organa infiltrated Jabba's palace to free Han Solo from carbonite. However, she was captured by Jabba the Hutt and forced to wear a skimpy dancing girl's outfit. Enslaved by the mighty Jabba, the rebel princess sat beside her new master on his dais, with a few pillows for comfort. A collar with a chain attached around her neck allowed Jabba to bend her to his will, until she rebelled against him, strangling him with the very leash he used to keep her captive.

 **Physical Appearance:**

Although athletic and hardened from years of training and fighting in the Rebellion, Leia still possessed great feminine beauty. Despite her short height, her legs were proportionately long and muscular, they were also very soft, especially her thighs, which Jabba took a liking to. Her buttock was quite large too due to her athletic training, yet it was also very soft and perfect for Jabba's groping. Above her slim waist her tummy was tight and flat, yet soft and smooth with an attractive bellybutton, and her young skin was still milky and tender; Jabba loved licking her soft stomach and covering it with his slime. A captivating neck stood on top of her smooth shoulders and beautifully curving back. She also had firm, large breasts, perfectly sized for Jabba's groping hands.

 **Leia's Beautiful Face:**

Continuing upwards, the princess's face was most lovely, featuring deep brown eyes, smooth skin, a regal nose and forehead, and full, pouting lips enclosing a pleasing mouth—all surrounded by dark brown hair that reached down to her stomach.

With all her charms, Leia drew the attention of most males she encountered, including Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian...and Jabba the Hutt, to her chagrin.

 **Leia's intelligence and awareness:**

Princess Leia had been a strong proponent for the Rebel Alliance, the youngest Senator ever of the Galactic Empire at eighteen standard years of age, and a member of the Royal Family of Alderaan. However, Jabba brought her down from these heights, attempting to reign in her strength for his own pleasure. With the entire galaxy at war, Leia hated to be detained by the vile gangster. However, she had to rely on Luke's plan to work in order to free herself from the Hutt's enslavement.

If Luke should fail, she would have to reconcile herself to being the Hutt's slave forever.

 **Jabba's Mastery of Leia:**

Having lived for over 600 years, Jabba was very experienced in controlling slaves, but Leia provided an interesting challenge due to her royal dignity and pride. To break the princess, Jabba had her collared and chained and kept her on a very short tether, not letting her sit at the other end of the throne like he had with Oola. From time to time he would jostle her leash, making its links drag over her back as a reminder of her enslavement. If he sensed her lean away from him, he would tug the chain firmly but gently, returning her to the proper position closely in front of him, where he could stroke her luscious chestnut hair or rub her shoulders and back. When he especially hungered for her touch or wished to demonstrate his power over her, he would jerk the chain, forcing her to fall against his huge belly. Whenever Jabba pulled Leia's leash, making her fall into his grasp, he would take great pleasure in reminding her of just who was the Master and who was the Slave. He would then rub Leia's shoulders and back with his hands, sliding his simly fingers under her bra. If Leia tried to pull away, Jabba would tug on her leash harder, choking the princess and pulling her closer against his flesh. This made it very difficult for Leia to move her body. She groaned as Jabba continued to do what he did before, sliding his hand under Leia's bra to feel her full, soft breasts while tugging the leash. She then felt Jabba's slimy tongue lick her face. She tried turning her face, but couldn't. He would then proceed to hassle and molest her with his cold, clammy hands and long, powerful tail.

Jabba found Leia's threats and resistance amusing, but if she spoke to far out of line he would quickly silence her by tugging on her leash and speaking over her in his deep, awesome voice. When he did allow the princess to talk to him, Jabba insisted that she recognize his superiority by calling him "master," "Exalted One," or similar titles, just like C-3P0 and his other servants. Leia had no choice but to supplicate herself to the Hutt in both her posture and her words.

If Leia strongly angered him, the Hutt would punish her either by smacking her with his mighty tail, by choking her with her collar until she submitted and begged for release, or by forcing her to eat one of Jabba's frogs. Leia soon learned how much resistance she could afford to make before she reluctantly had to obey him, so that Jabba almost never had to resort to this final means of controlling her.

 **Leia's Physical Resistance:**

Whenever Jabba's tail strayed too close to her thigh or back, Leia would protect these sensitive parts of her body with her hands, even pushing Jabba's member away at times. However, having the princess's hands on his tail only aroused the Hutt more, for he soon wished to make her appreciate its touch and power enough to adore and massage it. Similarly, when Jabba stroked her hair and shoulders or even ventured his hands to the top of her breasts, Leia would squirm to avoid his loathsome touch. However, Jabba would tug her chain to bring her within his reach. At other times he would pull the leash tight enough so that Leia would again have to grasp it at with her fingers, leaving her tender skin completely open to his slimy fondling. At other times, Leia would simply ignore Jabba's jerking of her chain, or turn around and glare at him, only causing the Hutt to drool and desire the haughty princess all the more.

Overall, Leia's resistance to Jabba was futile, for the Hutt was stronger than her and her resistance only amused him and increased his lust. While previous slaves were merely afraid of him, Jabba could tell that Leia felt more disdain than fear due to her status as a princess. For this reason, he was more patient with her than with his other slaves, intending to gradually weaken her resolve and make her perfectly obedient, while still preserving her noble poise for his enjoyment and to impress the many guests to his palace. In short, Leia's was Jabba's greatest conquest.


	13. Extra 2 - Jabba's Slave

As a slave girl, Leia was forced to follow many strict rules. If she refused, Jabba would threaten to execute her friends to keep her submissive for fear of her friends' deaths. Punishments of sexual nature were also put in place to keep her obedient and dissuade misbehavior through sexual humiliation or pain. These rules helped break her will and make her obedient to the Hutt as many of them would hurt her personally.

 **Privacy** :

Leia was given very little, if any, privacy while in the palace. Her costume was designed to mock her royal status as the princess of Alderaan, covering her womanly parts while accentuating the parts of her body that men loved the most, such as her breasts and thighs. If she displeased Jabba, the most common and quickest form of punishment would be to deprive her of her outfit and forbid her to wear any clothing or covering for as long as he wanted. His sexual displays of affection-removing certain parts of her costume to touch her, groping her crotch, licking her breasts-were also done in public. If he desired her to wear an even more revealing outfit, Jabba would have the Gamorreans restrain her while she was stripped in front of the entire throne room, and leave her naked until her outfit was brought forth. Her every action was watched by everyone ranging from the guards and patrons to Jabba himself. The utter void of privacy while on a leash made Leia feel like an animal, humiliating her as the audience mocked and jeered at her exposed body.

 **Clothing** :

Leia was given very little clothing other than her golden slave outfit, and was not allowed to wear any form of underwear beneath her skirts under threat of torture, keeping her shy and submissive for fear of exposing her intimate regions. On occasion, Jabba would have Leia change out of her bikini for a far more lewder outfit. If she disobeyed him, he would forbid her to wear anything, denying her the scant modesty of her slave outfit in front of everyone in the throne room to degrade the princess. She would then be kept nude for as long as he wanted, performing all the tasks she was expected to, including dancing, feeding him, greeting his friends, and laying on his tail, nude and self-conscious. This would give Leia a very strong incentive to obey him, as she hated being fully exposed in public more than wearing the gold bikini. After her humiliation became evident to everyone around her, Jabba would have her dressed again. Sometimes this was for a few days, other times, more than a week.

 **Dancing** :

As a dancer, Leia was expected to perform erotic dances for Jabba's pleasure. These would be performed publicly, much to her displeasure, and often involved exposing certain parts of her body that she would rather not show to males. She would also be forced to dance naked at times, which made her even more uncomfortable as she would be kept naked for the rest of the day after that. Private dances, like a lapdance, were also something she would perform, usually for a "VIP" such as a bounty hunter or a crime boss, and were just as humiliating as dances performed publicly. These lewd forms of dance made Leia feel like a whore to all watching, because of their nature and her state of undress.

 **Movement** :

Aside from being forced to dance for her bloated master, Leia was not allowed to move very much. Whenever she sat up straight, Jabba would tug her half-naked body against his slimy bulk, causing her to fall back onto his oily stomach and feel his skin against her own. This submissive pose displayed the fact that she was totally subservient to Jabba and also provided him with a clear view of her body. She could only move off the throne if Jabba allowed it, usually to service another male in the palace, to dance, or to be cleaned. To punish her, she would sometimes be stripped naked and bound in iron stocks to immobilize her arms and legs, holding her in a submissive and humiliating position while men, and sometimes women, groped and molested her exposed body, spanking her as well.

 **Sex** :

Jabba would often humiliate the princess sexually, such as forcing her to massage his tail. Besides molesting her and penetrating her with his tail, Jabba often used other countless methods of sexually humiliating the princess.

One major humiliation for the princess was forcing her to worship Jabba's tail, as it was her sole source of pleasure.

Jabba's main source of humiliation for Leia was penetrating her with his tail in front of the crowd, however, he also forced her to lay on his tail in public, suckle his tail to simulate fellatio, coo as if she desired it, and stroke and kiss it's ribbed surface. Due to the fact that a Hutt's tail is a sex organ, this made Leia look like a slut before the audience.

Jabba would also often do things to Leia with his tail. He enjoyed wrapping his tail around Leia's soft thighs, moving between the cleavage of her butt cheeks and rubbing her smooth stomach.

 **Food** :

Leia was only allowed to eat whatever Jabba allowed her to, which was not much. To add to her disgust, Jabba usually fed Leia foods that were similar to what he himself ate, knowing that she would be disgusted not only by the look of her food, but the taste as well.

Ocassionally, Jabba would pull Leia to him and force her to drink from his slime-covered goblet as well as be forced to eat one of the live paddy frogs that swam in his snackquarium. Jabba's drinks were always too strong for her, and like all the food and drinks she consumed during her captivity, his drinks tasted just as revolting as everything else. If his personal drinks weren't bad enough, his paddy frogs were even worse. Jabba would hold the slippery creature in his hand as Leia took a bite out of the creature, its remains still wiggling in her mouth as it passed down the back of her throat and into her stomach.

If Leia displeased him, he would sometimes starve her for a few days, making her even slimmer and decreasing her strength of resistance. Sometimes, if her food was soft enough, Jabba would humiiliate Leia by smearing her food on his body, forcing her to lick it off of his skin. or even making her eat off a bowl on the ground with only her mouth, like an animal. Desserts were special, and would only be given to her if she pleased Jabba in some way, or on a special occasion.

 **Speaking** :

As a scantily-clad slave girl, Leia was not allowed to speak without her master's permission. Jabba would usually make her compliment him by saying how fat, cunning, or powerful he was. If she disobeyed him, he would strip her naked and then bind and muzzle her, keeping her like that until her humiliation would become evident to all those around her. After that, he would force her to beg to be his sex slave, only giving her costume back when she spoke the exact words he wanted, in the tone he wanted to hear them in. This would keep her in her place, where Jabba believed she belonged: exposed, silent, on a leash, and available for his sexual desires. With this punishment, Leia quickly learned to keep her mouth shut around her Hutt master for fear of this humiliating exposure.

 **Hygiene** :

The princess's hygienic needs were usually taken care of by Jabba. When she first became his slave girl, Leia asssumed that Jabba would release her so that she could go relieve herself. She quickly found out how wrong she was. Instead of releasing her, Leia learned that she had to beg Jabba whenever the ocassion arose. Although Jabba would agree, he would make her squat over a hidden bowl built into his throne, allowing Leia to relieve her bowels when needed, albeit in full public view. After she was finished, Jabba would often pull Leia up to him and begin to lick her while the bowl containing her waste was removed and given to him. Keeping her close, Jabba would then take a handful of Leia's feces and eat it right in front of the princess, disgusting her to no end. This form of debasement was easily the worst form of public humiliation that Jabba submitted her to on a daily basis, and did more to break her than the other punishments that she endured.

Leia quickly discovered that Jabba's throne not only acted as a public toilet for her, but for Jabba as well. She could always tell when her bloated master was relieving himself due to the sickening sounds of his waste being transported through his body until it finally dropped into the large bowl that was concealed inside his throne, filling the room with the foul stench of his excrement. If Leia disobeyed her master, Jabba was always quick to consider forcing her to eat his feces in public when his bowl needed to be emptied. She was never so disobedient as to suffer this punishment, but Jabba threatened her with it on several occasions.

Bathing was about the closest thing to private time as Leia could get. Whenever Jabba deemed that she needed to be cleaned, Leia would be taken to Jabba's harem where the other girl gathered. In the harem, Leia would often be showered or bathed by other slave girls there, and sometimes even the guards, if any were present. After she had been cleaned, the other girls would begin preparing her for Jabba again. The other slaves would apply her makeup, perfume, braid her hair, brush her teeth, give her manicures, clean out her nose and ears, and remove any pubic hair as well as any other hairs on her body. All the pampering and primping reminded Leia of when she had been treated like that as a child, usually cleaned and dressed in adorable dresses which she naturally hated, only now, she was dressed in a skimpy bikini which she hated even more. Finally, she'd be dressed in her slave outfit once again and returned to Jabba. As relaxing as her cleaning was, there was one aspect of her cleaning that would be done back in the throne room. Every now and then, Jabba would order some of the other girls to give Leia an enema in the throne room to thourghly flush her out while the men watched, embarassing and degrading Jabba's favorite slave.

 **Sleeping** :

While enslaved to Jabba, Leia was forced to sleep with the bloated Hutt on his throne. She usually wore her slave bikini while sleeping, but Salacious Crumb was always at her side, watching her as he anxiously waited for Leia to fall asleep before he began touching the princess or sneaking underneath her skirts to fondle her female parts. She was also kept so close to Jabba she could hear his heartbeat and smell his slimy skin, disgusting her while she slept.

Leia would occasionally be forced to sleep with the Hutt on his cold throne completely naked, giving her an even greater sense of vulnerability as she could be violated at any time, and her body would be exposed to everyone in the court while she slept, much to her fear.

 **Exercise** :

As a slave dancer, Leia was required to perform a series of exercises to keep her body nimble and strong. These excercises ranged anywhere from running to strength training, but would always be performed naked in the dancers pit, since her sweat would have permeated her costume from excessive movement duing practice. When she wasn't performing these exercises, Leia would often practice dancing with Lyn Me while the gamorrean guards watched, making sure that neither of the girls tried to escape during their practice.

When she wasn't being comanded to perform some acrobatic erotic dance, Jabba usually had Leia perform slow and sensual stripteases and pole dances in their place, causing Leia to feel like a cheap prostitute instead of being the princess she knew she was. While Leia was greatful that dancing allowed her some rare moments to leave Jabba's side, dancing wasn't much better. Like Oola before her, Leia learned to use the entire throne room while she danced; knowing that the men would try to grope her while she danced while others would masturbate to her performance.

 **Possessions** :

Seeing as she was a half-naked slave that was not paid money, Leia was forbidden personal possessions aside from her slave bikini and its accessories. She would be strip-searched a few times daily for anything she could use to either kill herself or someone else, or just any possessions in general. This would include body cavity searches, done both by men and women with latex gloves. Leia felt humiliated having to remove all of her clothing, what little she had on, and stand naked in front of everyone. This was usually performed by a guard and harem trainer, who would search every bodily orifice extremely thouroughly. She would almost always be molested while being searched, humiliating her and making her feel self-conscious of her sexual arousal.

If Leia was found with anything other than her slave costume, she would be kept nude and hung by her wrists while she was whipped and fondled in public, discouraging her from owning anything that Jabba did not allow her to. Eventually, she'd have her outfit given back to her later on in the day, after everyone had a good look at her.


	14. Extra 3 - The Slave's Embrace

The Slave's Embrace was a sexual action performed by Jabba and a slave girl who Jabba would happen to get his slimy hands on. To initiate the Slave Embrace, Jabba would usually pull the girl by her chain, causing her to fall against his slimy flesh as she faced him. Once their bodies were touching, the Hutt would then wrap either one or both of his arms around the girl, making sure that she could not escape. Jabba would then subject the slave to his slimy affections. Whether it be a grotesque parody of a kiss with his giant tongue or groping around her body, the Hutt surely made his slaves disgusted and uncomfortable whenever he pulled them into his arms.

 **Jabba's Perception:**

When Jabba told his slave girls that he would thoroughly enjoy the pleasure of their company, one of the largest indicators of him enjoying it was this. He loved the feel of the girl's stomach against his and enjoyed watching her disgusted reaction as she came into contact with his vile scent and warm breath. The best part for the Hutt, however, was when he ran his hands and tongue across her body, enjoying the taste and feel of the enslaved woman's skin. Only when Jabba was extremely lustful did he take her while she was in the Embrace, penetrating her with either his tail or the male sexual organ of the woman's species. Jabba considered the Embrace the next best thing to "rewarding" his favorite slave girl. Jabba also used the Slave's Embrace as a means to humiliate the chosen lady. Whenever he got a new slave, one of the first things he committed them to be the Slave's Embrace to take a first step in breaking her and to get his first taste of her.

 **Leia's Perception:**

Leia considered the Slave's embrace to be one of the most disgusting parts of being forced to service the Hutt as it typically involved her being nude for the Hutt. As if being nude wasn't bad enough, Jabba would usually take advantage of her nudity and violate her private parts during the embrace.

Leia would be tugged close to Jabba by her chain, forcing her to run to him so as not to subject her neck to further punishment. This action symbolized a longing for the Hutt's affection, humiliating the princess as the crowd would mock her for it and call her a whore. Leia would then be forced into the folds of the Hutt's fat as she climbed into Jabba's arms herself, the leash ensuring she could not escape.

Once she was in his arms, she would be pressed further into his belly, feeling her bare skin against Jabba's moist, clammy flesh. She would instinctively squirm against the Hutt's slippery bodily texture, increasing his lust. To prevent her escape, Jabba would wrap his arms around her back (or if he was feeling particularly aroused, he would wrap his arms on her butt).

Jabba would usually lick her face immediately, covering her in his wet saliva, never missing an opportunity to lick the inside of her mouth. This would make Leia gag in disgust and try to spit out his saliva, abhorring the taste of his fluids.

Leia's brasserie would often be removed from her breasts to allow Jabba to lick and fondle them while they were exposed, his dripping tongue caressing her mounds as he slathered them with his repulsive saliva. While he was busy licking her body, Jabba would discretely move his tail towards the captive Leia, wrapping itself around the thigh of one of her legs. His tail would either then hotdog itself between the cleavage of Leia's butt cheeks, or begin to tickle her womanhood.

This act humiliated her beyond measure, leaving her submissive and frightened, especially since she was sometimes completely naked while performing this act in front of a crowd of hundreds of people. Even wearing her full costume, she was still vulnerable to Jabba's lust. This fact humiliated the princess and often left her feeling like a sex toy, this fact reinforced by Bib Fortuna and the rest of Jabba's men.


	15. Extra 4 - Leia's Life as Jabba's Slave

**Leia's Everyday Roles and Tasks:**

Jabba expected his slaves to fulfill a multitude of pleasing tasks for him. For example, Jabba would almost certainly have had the princess instructed on how to dance for him had she remained his slave.

A bas-relief on Jabba's sail barge reveals more duties that would have eventually been expected of the slave princess. In the artwork, five female slaves can be seen gathered around Jabba as he drinks from a large bottle.

Two are fanning him, one is leaning on his tail, another is sitting against the curve of his tail, and one is prostrate on her back before him as he strokes her hair and gazes down at her, pleased with her submissive pose.

Leia's duties, then, can be surmised as follows:

First, the two slaves behind Jabba indicate that Leia would have been expected to fan the Hutt in the dry Tatoinne heat.

Second, the slave resting on Jabba's tail suggests the slave princess would also have been asked to massage her master, probably with oils, and especially along his powerful tail, which the Hutt expected her to also kiss and adore as the most powerful part of his body and a giver of pleasure.

Third, the cup in Jabba's grasp suggests Leia would have poured him his favorite libations, and possible fed him.

Finally, the slave prostrate before Jabba's belly suggests that Leia would have been expected to service the Hutt in his private harem. There Jabba would take pleasure from his slaves young body. Leia would be expected to sexually please the Hutt by pleasuring his tail, the Hutt's reproductive organ. She would do so by sucking it, massaging it, and of course letting it enter into her womanhood.

* * *

 **Leia's Daily Schedule as a Slave Girl:**

 **Leia's Morning:**

Leia would have woken up early each day by Jabba's side.

Leia's day would begin early in the morning at sunrise, when she would be awoken by Jabba's female servants and taken to exercise nude and learn the dances for that evening's entertainment. After exercise and dancing, she would be fed breakfast in the slave's quarters and then shower. After showering, Leia would be carefully dressed and made up again by Jabba's female servants, to be returned to his side by lunch, after he had conducted business in the morning.

 **Leia's Afternoon:**

Leia would eat lunch with Hutt master on his throne; sometimes, he would make her feed him or serve him drinks. After lunch was cleared away, Jabba would resume doing business and receiving visitors to his throne room. During this time, Leia would sit before the Hutt as his prized possession, to allure and distract his various guests, or to taunt the prisoners he sentenced to death.

After a few hours, Jabba would refuse admittance to any more visitors and enjoy the mid-afternoon by smoking his hookah and caressing his slave. Then he and his men would take an afternoon siesta, in order to rest for the night's coming festivities. At this time, Leia would sleep against her master's side on his throne.

 **Leia's Evening:**

Leia would have showered and been made up again after dinner for the night's festivities.

When Jabba and his courtiers awoke from their nap, preparations would begin to set up his chamber for music and entertainment. While this was going on, Jabba would tour his palace and check on matters. Eventually he would make his way to one of his stately halls or return to his throne room, where he would indulge in a massive banquet. Leia would eat dinner at this time as well, although this was her lightest meal of the day, since she would be expected to perform that evening. Leia would also not eat until she had waited on the Hutt, serving him his beverage and sometimes feeding him his meal by hand.

After dinner, Leia would shower and be dressed and made up again for her performance that night. Meanwhile, Jabba's courtiers would indulge in raucous celebration, with music, gambling, and feats of strength. At the height of the night, Leia would be expected to dance for Jabba with the other women, until Jabba was ready to retire to his private chambers to await her company.

While Jabba waited, Leia would wash again-but this time she would be bathed by Jabba's female servants rather than shower privately. She would be adorned with scented oils that the Hutt found pleasing and be especially made up for the pleasure of his sight. Then she would be sent to his private chamber for Jabba to receive her to himself. After her Hutt master had thoroughly enjoyed the pleasure of her company, Leia would fall asleep beside him, until morning came once more.

* * *

 **Special occasions and trips:**

As Jabba himself was actually a major sponsor for many of the podracing games that occurred on Tatooine, it was often that he would take leisurely trips out to his own private box to observe the sport in all of its intensity. Had Leia been forced to remain a slave to the foul Hutt, she would've most likely been required to attend these events with her master. As with any other activity, she would remain chained at the neck and bound to the throne of the crime lord, forced to be within his immediate vicinity. This deal worked two-fold. It allowed her the protection of being under the control of the powerful sultan slug, but conversely, she also had to endure Jabba's slobbering advances.

As Jabba had no real interest in the actual sport of podracing, concerned only with the profits he'd make from the rigged games in his favor, the slimy gangster took to entertaining himself with his pretty young slave girl, his stubby hands groping all over Leia's tender curves as he absentmindely watched the game. Leia's humiliation at being Jabba's servant girl was extended further, as unlike at the Hutt's palace or townhouse, Jabba's attentons towards his slave girl were projected to the thousands of spectators who would look up and see the fat Hutt fondling Leia or kissing her with his odorous tongue. From the audience she could be recognized as the famous Princess Leia, who had somehow tragically fallen into the lusty hands of the slimy crime lord Jabba the Hutt, imprisoned and chained to him as his sex slave.

On top of enduring Jabba's advances, the princess-turned-slave would also have to deal with serving the Hutt's every need and whim, sometimes feeding him from the various bowls of live food that adorned his box, or even performing a seductive dance for the disgusting gangster when his patience with the podracing game began to wane. All this was viewed by the thousands of inhabitants of tatooine, so that when the games were finished, everyone on the planet would know of Leia's indentured servitude to the mighty Hutt. And while Leia had thought of openly trying to resist Jabba's amorous ways, she quickly came to realize that this, above all else would grant her a quick death, for a former princess showing obedience and adoration to the obese crime lord demonstrated his power and dominance to the people of tatooine and kept them in fear of Jabba and his influence. Because of this, Leia would inadvertently aid in Jabba's future businesses growing exponentially.

The other women also told Leia that, as Jabba's favorite personal slave, she would the only one of them taken with him on special trip, such as his annual journey to Nal Hutta for the Hutt council. Jabba would have relished displaying the princess as his latest conquest before his peers on the council, who would have become envious of Jabba's beautiful and royal prize.

When Jabba went to his safehouse in Mos Eisely or did business in the Cantina, Leia would have accompanied him there as well. Like at his palace, Leia would have served the Hutt during any meals, pouring him his drink and carrying his food to him. She would also have been required to fan and massage him while he conducted business with his clients, most of whom would recognize the princess and be baffled Jabba managed to get his hands on her. Leia would be painfully aware of this as she rubbed Jabba's disgusting flab, squeezing odorous green fluid out of his rolls like a cloth, sometimes being forced to straddle it, her bare crotch making contact with his thick, oozing skin, making Leia feel tearful and violated. Sometimes Jabba would give her a break and she would lie in front of him, so that he could play with her hair or rub her shoulders while waiting for his next visitor.

* * *

 **A Grim Alternative:**

And what if Luke had failed in his rescue? Leia was forced to contemplate this horrific outcome during the long, restless trip to the Pit of Carkoon.

Jabba's teasing and testing of her mettle would only last so long; eventually, the Hutt would succumb to his base desires and rob the Princess of her virginity. Perhaps it would be in a grand public display before his court or in an "intimate" moment in his lavish, private chambers either in the main Palace or his private townhouse on Mos Espa. Leia could not imagine the pain she would feel as the Hutt's immense girth worked its way through her untouched womanhood and broke her feminine barrier, robbing her of her virginity.

Leia's life would become one of servitude and humiliation. Escape would be hopeless - the Hutt had kept slaves for hundreds of years, he had perfect keeping his pretty pets at bay. Only death would offer a way out for Leia, but the proud Princess of Alderaan would never willingly take her own life. She would endure her endless captivity with a hopeless pride, always keenly on the look out for escape.

In the first few weeks of her new life, Jabba would never let Leia stray from his side for long. She would spend more time than she could imagine was physically possible with his tail drilled deep inside her holes, his endless lust constantly sated on his greatest prize. She might also be deprived of any clothing permanently, kept nude on a leash like an animal.

Eventually, Jabba would allow Leia to be integrated more fully in his harem - she would fetch an exorbitant price when offered to the richest and vilest scum of the galaxy for an evening of personal entertainment. Eventually the Hutt would tire somewhat of the novelty of having a Princess as his personal concubine, but the money she fetched would surely save her from being a snack for the Rancor or Sarlaac for quite some time.

Would Leia eventually acquiesce to Jabba's demands for a complaint sex slave? She could not imagine herself, under any circumstances, giving herself freely or indifferently to such a horrible life. Jabba also hoped she would keep up resistance to him perpetually, for her he was more eager to keep punishing her fiery spirit than to have yet another willing slave - his harem had enough slave girls who had broken under his will, he greatly desired that his greatest prize continue to fight him.

Perhaps worst for Leia - more so than the loss of freedom and being forced to her captor's cruel will - was the constant ennui and purposeless life she would lead, apart from being a source of sexual pleasure to the Hutt. She had been a strong-willed senator and fierce leader of the Rebellion; now her life would become devoid of meaning, nothing more than a half-naked pet for a lecherous slug to toy with.


End file.
